Steps In Paradise
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: Sequel to “Two Escapades In One”. Every step Angelina takes in the Orange Islands during Ash's journey brings back memories of what hers was like years ago. Under Construction! R&R, please!
1. Orange Peril

Hello to new and old reviewers, I am RoseMasterD87! I have revamped this story completly out of many other stories of my character Angelina Murakami and her journeys in the Pokemon World. Those stories include: _**Suishou Neo Johto**_ and _**Two Escapades In One**_. If you've read those stories, thank you, and much hope that you enjoy this current story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon except for my characters.

_**Summary**_: Sequel to _**Two Escapades In One**_. Angelina Murakami journies into the Orange Islands. Is this for vacation or just reliving memories from her past? R&R, please!

**Steps In Paradise**

**Chapter 1: Orange Peril**

"They went WHERE?!"

Angelina Murakami was visiting Professor Oak a few days after relaxing from the Indigo League Tournament. She wore a mint-green sleeveless tank top under a white elbow-length sleeved jacket, and a dark blue-jean mini-pleited skirt. Her ears adorned silver hoop earrings, her strawberry-blonde hair cascaded her shoulders in wavy curls, she carried her black-belt of five red-and-white Pokeballs, around her neck was a silver chain holding a small rhinestone Pokeball, and on her back was a black leather backpack.

"The Orange Archipelago. I sent Ash to Valencia Island to pick up a very special Pokeball from Professor Ivy."

"Nowadays, Pokeballs can be transported, but I can understand if it's the same object you've mentioned to Jeremy before." Angelina replied.

"The G.S. Ball is very mysterious and has special properties that can't be opened." Professor Oak explained. "So if I can't figure the problem, hopefully a Pokeball expert should."

"And the only one we know is Kurt from Azalea Town. I helped him three years ago when the Slowpoke were kept hostage by Team Rocket."

"So I've heard, Angelina," Professor Oak nodded. "And I wasn't surprised when Ash heard of the Orange League, it's very different and much more challenging than Johto or Kanto."

"I'm sure the Orange League will show Ash that he shouldn't give up his goal as Pokemon Master." Angelina insisted, then shrugged with a grin. "Then again, this advice can help myself also."

"I'm not expecting Ash to return the G.S. Ball immediately, but when he does, I'd like you to deliver the device to Kurt in the Johto Region." Professor Oak said.

"No problem," Angelina smiled. "I'll always lend a helping hand." She waves goodbye and departs from the lab, about to walk outside when greeted by a familiar person she hadn't seen since last year.

"Amber, how are you?"

"Not bad, it's been awhile." the young brunette-blonde said. She wore a dark red tank top, dark blue-jean capris, black heeled sandals, a black single-strap backpack, and a chain belt holding her six red-and-white Pokeballs." I just came back from the Johto League and I'm heading out to Hoenn."

"Oh that's awesome!" Angelina exclaimed happily. "I'm not planning for any badge collecting, so I was thinking about heading to the Orange Archipelago for a vacation."

"Sure you're going just for vacation?" Amber raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "I heard Ash Ketchum was down that way."

"Well yeah," Angelina agreed. "He's running an errand for Professor Oak. Who told you so soon?"

"Your Aunt Vicky, and surprisingly Ash's mom?" Amber looked slightly confused. "I thought Clarissa was-"

"Yeah, I thought that too," Angelina sighed. "So Ash is my little brother, he doesn't know yet but his friends do."

"Hopefully it won't take him long to comprehend," Amber snickered. "Well if you need a ride to one of the islands in the Orange Archipelago, I can give you a quick lift on my new Pokemon."

"New Pokemon?" Angelina questioned as she followed Amber down the steps and over the bridge.

The two girls continued walking down the dirt road until they stopped in front of a huge field of the greenest grass.

"About here should be good," Amber observed, holding a black-and-purple ball that Angelina recognized as a Master Ball. She threw it, and the white light revealed a huge shiny white-colored bird with a light blue belly and dark blue feathers going down its back.

"Oh my…. What is that?" Angelina cried, she pulled out her Pokedex for identification of the mysterious Pokemon.

"_**Lugia, the Diving Pokemon."**_ Dexette replied. _**"It's so powerful, even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses and it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea."**_

"That's true actually. Silver Wings are made from its feathers to summon the Pokemon for help of calming storms. I found this one in the Whirlwind Islands near Silver Rock Isle." Amber explained, petting the bird Pokemon affectionately and admiring a silver-colored feather hanging from her neck.

"_**Hello Angelina."**_ Lugia greeted with a nod. _**"I've heard good things, and you are worthy of my presence."**_

Angelina gasped as she heard the voice in her mind telepathically. "N-no way! Is that honest for goodness real?"

"Yep, and he's psychic, too." Amber added.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe, when he's not acting all high and mighty." Amber smirked knowingly at the Pokemon.

"_**Hey, I'm a Legendary Pokemon!" **_Lugia protested, a blush tinged its face. _**"I'm supposed to be majestic and-"**_

"Shut up or it's back in the Master Ball for a month!" Amber yelled, taking out a purple-and-black pokeball.

"_**Oh c'mon, I'm just speaking the truth."**_ Lugia pleaded, its eyes widened in slight panick. _**"And you were right about the psychic part since that's half my element type."**_

"Fine, whatever." Amber sighed, she blew at her bangs in annoyance. "Anyways, we're not heading to Hoenn just yet. Angelina needs a lift to the Orange Islands."

"_**Name the place and I'll have you there sooner than a Slowoke in July."**_ Lugia winked at his trainer's friend.

"O-kay, well Professor Oak said my brother and his friends are located on Valencia Island."

"_**Hmm, I see,"**_ Lugia thought outloud. _**"That's only a hop, skip, and a jump from Shamouti Island. My father lives up that way. Did you know he's the protector of the legendary elemental bird islands of Fire, Ice, and Lightning?"**_

"Really? That's so cool! So will you take me?" Angelina asked.

Lugia chuckled good heartedly, _**"Why not, I wouldn't mind revisiting old swimming grounds. Climb on and hang on tight."**_

Angelina and Amber climbed onto Lugia's back as the psychic bird took flight just as fast as the speed of light. They could barely open their eyes to see what was going on, except feeling sharp winds hit their faces. Suddenly, everything haulted and the girls finally open their eyes to take in the surroundings of bright green grass and palm trees.

"Oh, it's so beautiful here!" Angelina gasped in awe.

"Chu…." Pichu agreed, poking out of the opening in Angelina's backpack.

"Eh, it's no different from the other islands I've been to." Amber shrugged uncaringly. "This is as far as I'll go, Angel. My own journey awaits me."

"Good luck!" Angelina waved as Lugia takes flight once more and disappears from sight. She then looks ahead at the long dirt path, hopefully leading to Professor Ivy's Lab.

Halfway down the road, Angelina spots a Pokemon Center and walks inside; despite its outer common looks, inside was done all in wood, very island-like. Besides the wood, it was like most other Pokemon Centers.

"Welcome." Nurse Joy smiled, dressed like most Nurse Joy's, only her skin was tanner. "You must be new to the island." she said as Angelina walked up to the desk.

"Yes, I am." Angelina nods. "Do you know the location of Professor Ivy's Lab?"

"Not far from here," Joy said. "It's outside the city area, take a left out of the center and into the country side, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Angelina replied, and she departs the center following her told directions. She now walked along a dirt path on the countryside of the island, far more different from the city. On the left was some jungle and on the right was the shore, where the beach and ocean met.

"Chu, chu!" Pichu pointed a single paw at a huge white mansion down the road a bit further. _**(Look, look!)**_

"Yep, that's Professor Ivy's Lab." Angelina said anxiously. "We're almost there, Chocolate!"

Minutes later, Angelina is staring up at a huge white house with a reddish-brown roof and dark blue shutters. _**'This is it.'**_ She thought and made her way to the front door, knocking twice.

The door opened, and Angelina was met by three young girls that looked the same with violet-red hair and wearing glasses.

"Hi, who're you?" asked the girl in the middle.

"I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town." Angelina smiled. "This is Professor Ivy's Lab, right? I came by for a visit before I depart for…. the Orange League, and I heard that Ash Ketchum was here, too."

"Yep, Professor Ivy is here." spoke the girl on the left. "I'm Faith!"

"Trainers rarely visit here since the Orange League is so popular." added the girl on the right. "My names' Hope."

"So c'mon in; and just to let you know, Ash already left the island with Misty about a few days ago." the middle girl waved. "By the way, I'm Charity."

"Nice to meet you." Angelina said as the door closed behind her after stepping inside. "Wait…. Ash and Misty left? What about Brock?"

"You know him?" Hope asked curiously.

"Well yeah! He's.... one of my good friends!" Angelina replied.

"Like him as a boyfriend?" Faith teased.

"Ahm, he's just a friend, like I said." Angelina stammered, her face a little red. "So is he here?"

"Yes, as an assistant for Professor Ivy." Charity answered. "It's nice to have someone like Brock around; keeps the house sparkling neat and the food he cooks is fantastic."

The four girls walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Brock had experience from taking care of his own family, ten brothers and sisters to be exact. Their father left and the mother passed away…. But that may be a rumor, because I think she's still alive somewhere." Angelina explained, though unsure of her own thoughts.

"Could've sworn I heard someone familiar." said a voice that Angelina recognized clearly. She turned her head and saw her brother's best friend standing over at the kitchen tossing a salad.

"So why did you stay behind?"

"To learn more about the Pokemon on this island, and if you've noticed already, I'm needed here for Professor Ivy." Brock grinned.

Angelina raised her eyebrow doubtfully, "More than Ash and Misty? You should know they're too young to travel alone."

"They're only heading back to Pallet Town, no more than a two hour trip, right?"

"Sure about that Brocky?" Angelina smirked when she got an eyebrow raised at her. "The Orange Islands have a Pokemon League, and I know for a fact that Ash is side-tracked from delivering the G.S. Ball."

"Oh really? Well I'm not surprised, maybe he'll have more confidence in himself and his Pokemon."

"We can only hope that happens, Brock." Angelina agreed."Otherwise, maybe I can keep up-to-date on Ash's whereabouts."

"Wouldn't that sound like you're spying on him?" Hope interrupted.

"Not at all, I'm Ash's oldest sister. If not Misty, then someone needs to make sure Ash stays outta trouble."

"Unless trouble is already following him. Like Team Rocket for instance." Brock reminded.

"You think they'd give up after a year of failed schemes, but with me around, they'll keep their distance." Angelina explained confidently.

"Hey, Professor Ivy!" Hope's voice echoed through the house. "There's someone here to see you!"

"I'm coming," a stoic voice replied back, out from a doorway came a slender-and-very-busty woman with purple hair wearing a white lab coat. Her dark eyes spotted the unfamiliar girl. "And you are?"

"Angelina Murakami, ma'am."

"Welcome, I hope Professor Oak didn't send you also for the G.S. Ball." Professor Ivy grinned.

"Uhm, no. I came down on my own before I set off into the Orange Islands." Angelina shyly answered. "I've previously been out here about two years ago for the Orange League."

"It's nice to see trainers come to the islands, all we get are tourist who care nothing for the Pokemon!" Ivy explained in slight upset. "They destroy the Pokemon's home and in the process are making wild Pokemon around this area harder to find."

"Pokemon are totally awesome!" Angelina blurted out. "They're the best friends anyone could have!"

Professor Ivy placed her right hand over her mouth and giggled some. "It's about time someone like you shows up, besides Brock, of course."

"Right," Angelina nodded. "But I can't stay long since I'm anxious to…. Begin my vacation."

"Then I won't keep you, through you may join us for dinner." Professor Ivy offered.

"Thanks, I'd love to!" Angelina smiled.

After a delicious dinner prepared by Brock, Angelina gathered her backpack and heads for the front door. She stepped outside and stared at the beautiful sunset of orange, red and yellow against the glittering blue ocean. "Night approaches soon," she sighs and turns around to fetch her backpack, then suddenly takes a step back in surprise since Brock appeared before her. "Hi…."

"Don't tell me you were leaving, Angelina. Navigation in the dark is not good, especially in the Orange Islands."

"Well yeah, I knew that. I was gonna stay here tonight and leave in the morning."

"Good, you can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch," Brock insisted, taking hold of Angelina's hand. "Come on now, back inside."

The very next morning and after a scrumptious breakfast of fried eggs and bacon with pancakes and hot tea, Angelina is now ready for her journey through the Orange Archipelago.

"You still have my e-mail address, right? And I gave you Professor Ivy's number, too."

"I'll call if I need anything, Brock." Angelina laughed softly and kissed him gently on his cheek in calm assurance. "Work hard on your studies here and concentrate for your goal as a breeder."

Brock smiled. "Then you don't give up your dreams as a Pokemon Master." He embraced the young girl dearly as if he longly missed her forever, even though he was just really saying goodbye.

Angelina broke from the hug, blushed and smiled shyly, then departed down the road not only for adventure, but for protection as well.

**§To Be Continued§**

*****based from and takes place during the pokemon episodes-- "Pokeball Peril", "The Lost Lapras", and "Fit To Be Tide"  
*Angelina is greeted by Amber and introduced to her Lugia  
*Amber knows Angelina and Ash are related  
*Lugia flies Angelina to Valencia Island, then Amber departs for the Hoenn Region.  
*Angelina finds out Ash and Misty already departed with the GS Ball while Brock stayed behind to assist Professor Ivy.  
*Angelina stays the night for Brock's sake and leaves in the morning for her journey

So what do you think? All comments and suggestions are welcomed. Chapter 2 will be posted up soon. Thanks.


	2. Pokemon ReVolt

**Chapter 2: When Pokemon ReVolt**

"Look Chocolate, that must be Mandarin Island!" Angelina said excitedly to her electric Pokemon, pointing toward the island with tall sky scrappers and other buildings.

With a smiled on her face and anxiousness in her hazel eyes, Angelina is ready for adventure as she surfs closer to Mandarin Island on her aquatic-dragon Pokemon Gyrados.

"Chu!" Pichu squeaks just as happily that his trainer was.

Gyrados roars and stops along side the port, Angelina climbs off and smiles while holding out a Master Ball. "Thanks Mystica, you deserve a rest!" the fish-dragon is surrounded in a red beam and disappears into the purple-and-black device.

Angelina minimizes the Ultra Ball and placed it on her belt, then looks about her surroundings. "C'mon Chocolate, let's explore!"

Pichu jumps from Angelina's arms and scurries ahead, but suddenly he stops and turns around with an evil look in his eyes.

"Chocolate, what's wrong?" Angelina asked, scared and walking slowly toward her Pokemon.

"Chuuuu…." Pichu growls, then releases a blast of electricity at Angelina, knocking the girl off her feet hard. "Piiiichuuuu!"

Angelina cried in pain, still shaking from the shock. "Chocolate…." She watched Pichu run off and quickly got to her feet, chasing not far behind. "Wait, where you going?" she didn't know how long she was running or where she was going, but soon arrives at a broadcast tower seeing Pichu enter through a hole in the wall. "Hmm, should I?" she stopped to think, wondering what could be inside the building. "Hang on, Chocolate! Angel's coming!" she climbs in and slides down a long winding tunnel, ending up in a big room shadowed partly in darkness.

Angelina gulped and spoke hesitantly, "Hello? Chocolate, where are you?"

"No longer yours," replied a low, gravely voice.

Angelina gasped as two adults emerged from the darkness consisting of a female with long golden blond hair that was tied back into two long, pig-tail like poses and her partner was a male with short, teal colored blue hair and both having dark colored eyes. They both wore black attires, with the female a short sleeved shirt and shirt combo and the male a long sleeved and pants combo, with white gloves and boots, red lines among parts of the attire, and they both also had a red **R** on their chests. She immediately knew who they were with shock in her eyes. "No way! It's Cassidy and Butch!"

"I'm surprised someone remembers us," Cassidy smirked. "Our last scheme must've left you a nice impression!"

"How could it not?! You were planning to give away all those Pokemon to Giovanni!" Angelina replied disgustedly.

"Well aren't you a smart little girl," Butch sneered, walking towards her menacingly. "But I'll let you slide for now."

"S-stop, wait, where's my Pichu?" Angelina asked, backing up nervously as she kept looking behind her for an escape, which there wasn't to her luck.

Butch grinned. "See for yourself." he pointed behind him as a spotlight revealed a bunch of different Pokemon with evil looks about them.

Angelina recognized Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Togepi, and then she saw her baby Pichu. "How're they like that?" she asked, but the lights shut off suddenly just as a champagne-colored cat-Pokemon entered the room. "A Meowth?"

"I'm here to soive you." the Meowth spoke monotonously.

Angelina gasped, Cassidy was surprised, "A talking Meowth?"

Butch folded his arms, also suspicious. "Hmm, could it be-" and before he could finish his sentence, Jessie and James fall through the pipe.

Cassidy and Butch smirked, "Our old friends."

"Cassidy!" Jessie growled.

"And Botch!" James followed.

"Ugh! The name is Butch!"

Jessie got to her feet and announced, "There's only room for one Team Rocket!"

"Then prepare for trouble!" Butch told her.

"You're the ones who should prepare for trouble!" Jessie demanded.

"You two don't even know how to say the motto!" Cassidy retorted with her arms folded.

"You've just made your trouble double!" James added, shaking his fist at them.

"I'm the one who has the next line!" Butch yelled, pointing at himself.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To INFECT the world with devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To BLIGHT all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"The GOODNESS of truth and love!"

"Reach to the stars above!"

"WRATH to the stars above!"

"JESSIE!"

"CASSIDY!"

"JAMES!"

"BUTCH!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Team Rocket CIRCLING earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

'_**How immature can they get?' **_Angelina sweat-dropped as both Rockets looked exhausted. _**'Fighting over a stupid motto, honestly.'**_

"We say it just as good as you do!" Jessie breathes out.

"So Jessie, rumor has it you're getting kicked off of Team Rocket!" Cassidy teased. "Its just a rumor of course, nothing official yet."

"Have you heard anything about me?" James asked, grabbing hold of Cassidy's arm.

"I'll bet you she started the rumor." Jessie growled while dragging her partner away, then turning back to the Elite Rockets. "I thought you two were still in jail!"

"The Boss came down to the station himself and bailed us out." Butch informed proudly.

"He paid, in person?" James whined.

"The Boss never does anything like that for us." Jessie said.

"But next time they won't be so lucky," Angelina stepped out from the darkness, glaring.

Jessie stared in shock. "Oh no, don't tell me you're on their side!"

"HA, they wish!" Angelina smirked, then pointed an accusing finger at Cassidy and Butch. "They stole my Pichu and I'm here to get it back!" she was confused when Meowth nuzzled Cassidy's leg. "Huh? No way!"

"Meowth, don't forget who your real friends are!" James yelled.

"Meowth isn't the only friend we've made. See?" Butch said as a spotlight reveals all the other missing Pokemon with evil-looking faces.

"You wouldn't catch that many Pokemon in a million years." Cassidy laughed.

"But I know how we can catch that many Pokemon right now," Jessie snapped. "We'll steal'em from them!"

"No wait, don't!" Angelina yelled, but smacked her head when Jessie and James had already released their other Pokemon. "Too late, they're goners."

Butch laughs and snaps his fingers, and suddenly a platform lowers to reveal a Pokemon that was yellow and pudgy with brown markings on its body from the stomach down to the back of its feet. Its snout and ears were sort and its eyes looked a little sleepy. There were wires attached to it's head.

"Do it, Drowzee!" Butch ordered.

"A what?" Angelina quickly pulled out her Pokedex and flipped it open, pointing it at the Pokemon.

'_**Drowzee, the Hypnotic Pokemon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents, and it is also known for its powerful psychic attack.' **_

"Drowzeeee…. Drowzeeee…." Drowzee moves its arms in different motions.

"What's it doing?" James asked.

"Who cares what its doing," Jessie said, then turns to the Pokemon. "Go get those two out of the way so we can steal all those Pokemon!" but they don't move and now have evil looks on their faces. "Do what I tell you!"

"Using brute strength to steal Pokemon is unimaginative, we've created a way that's much more creative and affective."  
Cassidy informed.

"This devise amplifies Drowzee's hypnotic waves, and broadcasts it from a parabolic antenna on the roof." Butch explained.

"Which makes sense now," Angelina said after she placed away her Pokedex. She watched Butch and Cassidy command the Pokemon to attack Jessie and James. "Drowzee's controlling the Pokemon."

"About time you figured it out," Butch breathed down Angelina's neck, grabbing a hold of her from behind. "Now listen closely and I'll make this easy for both of us."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Angelina hissed, struggling to escape from his hold but wasn't successful as his grip tightened.

"Hmm, I'm not picky, but since you asked so nicely, there is something of yours that I want." Butch leered as he pulled her body against his own to prove his point which made Angelina shuddered.

"N-no, anything but _**THAT**_! Please…."

"Hmm, anything? How about your Pokemon?" Butch asked interestedly, his right hand released Angelina's right arm and traced the minimized Pokeballs on her belt. "Whichever one I choose, and you won't object?"

A tear trickled down Angelina's face as she also bit her lip in regret of her Pokemon taken in place of her life. "F-fine! Just leave me a-lone….." she soon felt very exhausted, her vision blurred and darkness surrounded her.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Mmm, where am I?" Angelina mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked about her surroundings. She was inside the Pokemon Center; seeing James have his arm bandaged my Misty, and Ash and Officer Jenny were standing over Jessie.

"You're at the Pokemon Center!" said a deep voice that belonged to a young man with brown eyes and short black hair held up by a red headband. He wore dark red short pants and a turquoise short-sleeved shirt. "I'm glad we found you, Angelina."

"Tr-Tracey?! Oh my gosh!I never thought I would ever see you again!" Angelina threw her arms around him happily, though wasn't aware of him blushing. "I missed you so much! What's going on?"

"Aaaah! Don't be so rough!" James complained, then Misty glares at him as he looks down in shame. "Nevermind, I'll be quiet."

Misty smiles, patting his arm. "Okay, you're all set!"

James winces in pain and yells, "Yaaaaaooow!"

"I think that hurts," Tracey remarked.

"How did James and I get here?" Jessie asked.

"Gastly found you two and Angelina lying in the street, and you were unconscious." Ash replied.

"I wonder if there's a connection between the Pokemon acting strangely and disappearing and you two showing up." Officer Jenny pondered out loud.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, just as suspicious. "And how's come your friend Meowth isn't with you this time?"

James gets up, saying, "Meowth is gone, and they've taken all of our other Pokemon too."

"Who's they?" Ash asked.

"You mean, you're Pokemon were taken too?" Tracey asked.

"What's going to happen to them?" Jessie begins to cry while James looked away angrily.

"They're not faking about this," Angelina said as tears trickled down her face. "I'm not either because I'll never get my precious Pichu back."

"Who took them?" Jenny asked. "Just tell me."

"Helping the police would blemish my perfect record," Jessie looked away in refusal. "James, let's go." she walks away.

"Right." James follows behind his partner.

"Thanks for the help," Jessie said.

"How can you walk away?" Misty yelled in outrage. "You're even lower than I thought you were!"

"If you know something, please tell us," Tracey said.

"Don't go just yet! Keep in mind we all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them!" Angelina pleaded, and everyone looked back at her in curiousity. "I'll be honest since you two won't!" she glared at Jessie and James, then closed her eyes and breathes calmly. "It happened a few years ago when I first ventured into the Orange Islands...."

**FLASHBACK**

_**Dragonite was engulfed by a red light and withdrawn into Jeremy's Pokeball after the two trainers walked up on Tangelo Island beach. The beach was empty, no tourist, and no trainers, no one except for the two friends.**_

_**They walked into the town of Tangelo Island; that was usually very busy, but at the time was desolate and mysteriously quiet. Angelina and Jeremy wandered curiously around the empty streets looking for people. All the stores were closed, and no one would answer the door at any house. Suddenly, they spotted several characters dressed in dark clothes nearby talking in hushed voices.**_

"_**Miss Cassidy, we got what we came for." One man said, bowing.**_

"_**Good, the Boss will be very pleased." the blonde-woman referred to was the same person that Angelina and Jeremy knew well. "Butch, is the Pokemon ready to be sent to the Boss?"**_

"_**Everything's ready!" Cassidy's partner answered, grinning evilly; Angelina and Jeremy recognized Butch's scratchy voice. "The boss is gonna be glad about this haul!"**_

"_**Marcus was right!" Jeremy gasped. "They are here to steal Pokemon or something!"**_

"_**Maybe," Angelina said, deeply disturbed.**_

_**The Rockets walked away, but Jeremy and Angelina followed stealthily behind them, not wishing to be noticed. Team Rocket was up to something, and it didn't look good.**_

"_**What are you two doing here?" A female officer whispered behind them.**_

"_**Oh, Officer Jenny!" Angelina sighed in relief. "Team Rocket's in this city, and they stole some kind of Pokemon!"**_

"_**Ssh! I know!" Jenny hushed her. "I've been following them around, too. Oh, do you train Pokemon?"**_

"_**Yes, we do." Jeremy showed the officer the Pokeballs he had and Angelina did the same.**_

"_**Maybe you two should just stay out of this!" Jenny warned. "Team Rocket is dangerous, I don't want you kids getting hurt!"**_

"_**But Jenny…." Angelina pleaded. "We can do this! Why do you underestimate us?"**_

"_**I don't want to be held responsible if you kids get caught." Jenny shook her head.**_

_**Angelina frowned as she and Jeremy did as Jenny told them to, but ran into another young woman on the way.**_

"_**Oh, are you okay?" A pink-haired girl helped Angelina back to her feet.**_

"_**Nurse Joy?" Angelina rubbed her bottom where she fell. "Are you investigating this Team Rocket operation, too?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact, I am." Joy looked to the ground, worried. "This is all my fault. I found an injured Lapras on the beach nearby, and I brought it into my Pokemon Center. But that night, some Pokemon thieves came in and stole it! And now that Team Rocket has appeared, I'm positive it's them!"**_

"_**So that's the Pokemon they were talking about…." Jeremy thought out loud.**_

"_**The problem is that the only Pokemon I have to battle with are Chansey." Joy shook her head. "They're mostly used for healing, and not much other than that."**_

"_**Don't worry!" Jeremy smiled. "Angelina and I have some Pokemon we can battle with. We don't mind saving the Lapras. Right, Angelina?"**_

"_**Not a problem here!" Angelina smiled.**_

"_**I wish you luck!" Joy handed Jeremy some Potions and Revives. "Take these."**_

_**Jeremy and Angelina were on their way, following the men dressed in black. A red 'R' was clearly marked on their chests, and they talked quietly as they walked along. Soon they arrived at an abandoned warehouse of some sort, where they saw some of the Rockets enter and two of them stay outside to guard the door. Gathering up their courage, they jumped up in front of the two Rockets and raised their Pokeballs in the air.**_

"_**We'll teach you not to steal injured Pokemon!" Jeremy and Angelina threw their Pokeballs. "Go Venom/Sparkette!" the Pokeballs opened and revealed a Venonat and Pikachu.**_

"_**Let's show these brats not to mess with Team Rocket!" one Rocket said. "Go, Koffing!"**_

"_**I choose Arbok!" The other threw the ball.**_

"_**Koffing, Smoke Screen!" The first one commanded.**_

_**The black smoke surrounded them, making it impossible to see.**_

"_**That's our cue!" Jeremy whispered to Angelina and the Pokemon. "Venom, use your radar to get us through the smog and into the building!"**_

_**They crawled along the ground, spotting the two Rockets searching for them far off. Jeremy opened the door as quietly as possible as he and Angelina crawled in on their hands and knees. A light could be seen from a desk on the other side of the room. There were large crates everywhere, and the two kids and Pokemon hurried to hide behind them, returning Pikachu and Venonat in the meantime.**_

"_**So we have the Lapras, sir." Cassidy was on the videophone, smiling evilly.**_

"_**Well done, Cassidy and Butch." Giovanni's voice could be heard from the other side. Jeremy and Angelina peered around the side of the box at the screen, but Giovanni was hidden from view in the darkness. "I want it sent to me immediately."**_

"_**There's a problem there, sir." Butch came forward and bowed. "For some reason, the Lapras will not go into a Pokeball, no matter how much we weaken it."**_

"_**Then give it to me the hard way." Giovanni commanded tersely, before the screen turned black.**_

"_**You heard what the Boss said!" Cassidy barked at some Rockets nearby. "Load the Lapras into the truck, we're driving over to the Team Rocket Headquarters in Viridian City."**_

"_**This is bad…." Jeremy muttered to Angelina. Then he spotted something over on one of the crates. "Wait, I'm getting an idea…."**_

_**All the Rockets were outside, pulling a nearly knocked out Lapras in a net onto a truck. Cassidy and Butch stood nearby, smiling. One of the Rockets hopped into the truck and started the ignition, but a hand on his shoulder made him look over. A man dressed in Rocket clothes but looking very phony sat next to him, strawberry-blonde tuffs of hair coming out of his hat.**_

"_**The Boss said that I should drive over to Viridian City." A deep voice told him. The hat he was wearing practically covered his face, so the Rocket could not see him.**_

_**The camera shows an X-ray view of things, revealing the fact that it was merely Jeremy with Angelina sitting on his shoulders, her strawberry-blonde hair tied up and coming out of the ends of the hat and looking like hair (in which it really is).**_

"_**Yes, sir." The Rocket stepped out of the truck, but was surprised when the door slammed shut behind him.**_

_**Jeremy threw off the disguise as the door locked; Angelina got off his shoulders. At the same time, the other Rockets had locked the back door to the truck when they had successfully loaded the Lapras into it.**_

"_**He's an imposter!" the Rocket shouted a warning.**_

"_**What?!" Cassidy and Butch shouted in disbelief simultaneously.**_

"_**Do you know how to drive?" Inside the truck, Jeremy looked hopelessly to Angelina, she sighed heavily.**_

"_**I suppose I'll give it a try, Jer!" Angelina crawled over to the driver's seat and slammed on the acceleration pedal, speeding away with the truck.**_

_**A few minutes later they had landed the truck on the beach.**_

"_**Lapraaaaas…. Praaaas." the Lapras was in the ocean water where they had released it.**_

"_**Poor thing…." Jeremy noticed the cuts and bruises all over it. "It must have gotten separated from its school, and now it's all alone. Hey, I know!" He pulled out his Potions that Nurse Joy had given him and used it on Lapras.**_

"_**Hey! You over there!" Nurse Joy ran up quickly. "I noticed Team Rocket leaving very quickly, and I was worried something happened to you! Now I'm sure you're all right. You saved the Lapras, too!"**_

"_**Yeah, but it's a little hurt." Angelina reached over to pet the Pokemon's head, but it cringed away.**_

"_**This Lapras is afraid of humans." Joy sighed sympathetically. "But you've used the Potions, and its wounds should be fully healed soon enough."**_

"_**That Lapras belongs in a school," Jeremy commented. "It's really too young to be trained by a person."**_

"_**You're right, maybe it should stay with its own kind again until its older." Angelina said, standing next to her friend.**_

_**They watched the Lapras swim away and dove under the sparkling blue water where they couldn't see it anymore.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Something bad is happening to Pikachu and the other Pokemon and you're not leaving till you tell us what you know!" Ash demanded the Rockets as he blocked the door. He looked down, his eyes closed and begins to cry.

"What do you think?" Jessie asked.

James smiled. "It couldn't hurt to help them this once."

"But only this once." Jessie agreed.

"I knew you guys would come through!" Ash shouted happily while Angelina also smiled in relief with Tracey, Misty, and Officer Jenny.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

A few minutes later, Angelina is walking behind Jessie and James as they push a large cart toward the old broadcast tower. The plan was to call a truce with Cassidy and Butch, then offer a crate of Pokeballs as a gift. Though unknown to the Elite Rockets, Ash and friends were hiding inside the cart.

"Hi! Is anybody home?" Jessie called and waved up at a camera. "Hello there!"

"We've brought a peace offering!" James said.

"We've turned over a new leaf and we want to help you like fellow Team Rocket members should!" Jessie announced happily.

"And to prove there's no hard feelings, we brought you something that might come in handy!" James added, pulling off the green sheet and revealing all the Pokeballs inside the cart.

"Ha, I'd like to see-" Angelina stopped in mid-sentence when the gates opened. She followed Jessie and James inside the broadcast tower and into the same room where the Pokemon were held.

"Long time no see." Butch grinned.

"Not for long," Angelina muttered annoyedly.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh nothing," Jessie said, then glared at Angelina. "She's delighted to become your friend, as are we!"

"Yes," James agreed, waving a little white flag. "Let's call a truce and become one big Team Rocket family."

"This isn't like you three." Cassidy said disbelievingly.

"Well maybe that's because there's more than just the three of us now!" Jessie laughed.

"That's right!" James added, laughing as he and Jessie shove the cart forward; Ash and friends jumped out.

"You're under arrest, you Pokemon theives!" Jenny proclaimed.

"Gimme back my Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

"It's all over, guys!" Tracey said.

"Well, let's see if the Pokemon agree with that, shall we?" Butch smirked, revealing the hypnotized Pokemon and Drowzee.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Tracey asked while Ash took out his Pokedex to find information on Drowzee.

"Drowzee.... that's how they're controlling them," Ash said.

Butch sneered toward Jessie and James. "I guess you couldn't cut it as criminals, so you're working with the law."

"That's what we wanted you to think, we're only using her because she puts up a good-looking front." Jessie informed.

"You can treat our Pokemon like this! They're our friends!" Ash yelled.

"Drowzee, get ready to order your friends to attack!" Cassidy ordered.

All the Pokemon taken hostage glared at Ash and friends, their eyes glowing red while Jenny commands her Gastly to help out. Drowzee summons psychic energy, but the attack has no effect on Gastly as it uses its Psywave, but Drowzee blocks the attack with its own Psychic attack.

"Have them attack!" Cassidy yelled.

"Wow, I never knew Drowzee could use its psychic powers to do that!" Tracey said, amazedly.

"They're ganging up and aiming their attacks, at us!" Angelina yelled over Jessie and James screaming in fear. They watched the Pokemon release streams of fire, sparks of electricity, and blasts of water combining into one big attack.

"Stop it now, all of you!" Ash shouted, running towards the Pokemon.

"No Ash!" Misty yelled.

"Help him, Gastly!" Jenny ordered.

"GASTLY!" the ghost Pokemon deflects the combined attacks with a screen of psychic energy.

"Pikachu, quit it right now!" Ash said, then kneels down on the floor. "Okay."

"Ash don't!" Misty screamed.

"Its no use, stay back!" Tracey yelled.

"Drowzee, take control of Pikachu!" Butch commanded.

"Piiiii-kaaaaaa-chuuuuu!" Pikachu's eyes glowed more, releasing an electrical attack on the young trainer and knocks him backwards.

Ash smiles while getting back up, ignoring the slight pain. "Is that the best you can do, Pikachu?"

"Why's he smiling?" James asked.

"He's got something up his sleeve," Jessie guessed.

"Catch me if you can!" Ash laughed, running around.

"Piii-kaaa!" Pikachu growls, chasing right behind and sends out another blast of electricity.

"Here I am!" Ash teased, cart-wheeling away from a bolt of thunder. "Too bad, ya missed me! Try again!" he keeps dodging Pikachu's attacks, but when one managed to hit and he fell, he got back up again, laughing.

"I think he's lost it!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"He looks like he's enjoying it!" Butch agreed.

Angelina stared in curiosity, but then laughed happily when she knew what the trainer was doing. "Yeah, go get'em Ash! Show'em who's boss!"

Ash runs over to the machine that boosts Drowzee's power. "Last chance! Hit me with you best shot!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashes a final blast of electricity that not only shocks Ash, but destroys the machine also.

"He did it! YES!" Angelina cheered.

Drowzee faints and the hostage Pokemon are no longer under hypnosis.

"Pichu! Chu, pi!" Pichu called out. _**(Angel, I missed you!)**_

"Chocolate!" Angelina cried as the tiny-mouse Pokemon jumped into her arms. "Oh I'm so glad you're back to normal! Don't you _**EVER**_ scare me like that again!"

"Chu!" Pichu nodded. _**(Sure)**_

Angelina giggled and hiugged her Pichu happily.

"All right, everyone! Let's clear out before there's more trouble!" Jenny called. "On the double!"

"Nobody goes anywhere!" Cassidy said as she and Butch were blocking the exit.

"Weezing, Smokescreen attack!" James ordered.

The Poison-Gas Pokemon released purple smoke in the room, everyone runs outside and Gastly breaks down the gate so the stolen Pokemon could return to their trainers.

"See Angel, didn't I tell you we'd get the Pokemon back?" Tracey reminded his friend excitedly.

"Yes, thank you." Angelina smiled. "For everyone's help, of course."

"This isn't over!" Butch shouted, everyone looked up seeing him and Cassidy standing on the roof with Drowzee.

Angelina narrowed her eyes annoyedly. "They'll never learn to quit!"

"All right Cassidy, how're we battling?" Jessie asked.

"It looks like its two-on-two." Cassidy replied.

"Make that three!" Ash stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"They can't get away with what they did to our Pokemon!" Ash said angrily, glaring at Cassidy and Butch.

"Keep your guard up, everyone!" Jenny warned. "Even with that machine destroyed, Drowzee's attacks are still very powerful."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu runs out and unleashes a blast of electricity, but Drowzee disappears from the roof top and dodges the attack. Then re-appearing in front of Pikachu, frightening the electric Pokemon.

"Arbok, Bite Attack!" Jessie ordered, watching her purple cobra lunge forward to attack, but Drowzee teleports out of the way. "We'll beat'em!" she placed an assuring hand on Ash's shoulder.

"We will?" Ash asked.

"Tackle now!" James demanded.

Weezing, Lickitung, and Victreebel made a team rush at Drowzee, but the Hypnosis Pokemon retaliated with a powerful Mega Punch and knocked the three Pokemon flying into the fence.

"Whoa, it's really strong!" Tracey said.

"Yes, as the founders of Team Rocket's Breeding Center, we made this one extra strong!" Cassidy grinned evilly.

"Drowzee, bounce your Hypnosis attack off of that antennae and we'll take control of all the Pokemon on the island!" Butch commanded while Ash runs toward them with Pikachu.

"Ash wait!" Misty pleaded.

"Don't Ash!" Tracey yelled.

"Too bad, there's nothing you can do to stop us, little boy!" Cassidy cackled. "Drowzee, use your Metronome!" and the psychic Pokemon nodded, lifting its arms to its face and waves its hands from side to side.

"Stop it!" Ash yells, he and Pikachu run toward Drowzee.

"Ash wait!" Angelina cried, she was about to join him, but was pulled back abruptly.

"Stay here, there's no telling what'll happen now." Tracey warned, holding the girl back safely.

"But Tracey, I must help him!" Angelina pleaded, watching Pikachu approach Drowzee closer and electricity began to spark from its cheeks. Suddenly, she heard a familiar Pokemon's voice chanting lightly. "Huh? Where's that-" she turned to her right and saw Misty's Togepi twirling its hands around. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Oh my…. Togepi knows Metronome!" no one else noticed, not even Misty, they were watching Drowzee the whole time.

"Toki, Toki, Toki, Toki! Toki-pleeee!" Togepi cried out, its arms glowing blue.

"CHOCOLATE! LIGHT SCREEN!" Angelina screamed; startling Pichu as he shrouded himself, Angelina, and Tracey with a silverish-white screen protecting them from the sudden explosion. To their luck, the Light Screen wore off and knocked everyone off their feet and unconscious.

"Hey guys, you okay?"

Angelina stirred and opened her eyes, she recognized Ash's voice and saw him knelt on the ground looking at her. Misty was nearby watching with Officer Jenny and Team Rocket's Jessie and James.

"I'll be fine." Angelina said. "Did we beat them?"

"Yep, see for yourself." Ash motioned over his shoulder.

Angelina saw Butch and Cassidy handcuffed by other police officers, Butch glared at her darkly before he was pushed into the police wagon. She gulped nervously. "Wow."

"Angel, I know you're comfortable, but could you get off please?" Tracey interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, Tracey!" Angelina realized she was still laying on top of her friend. She blushed and got to her feet and helped him up. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're okay." Tracey said, also blushing and made Angelina smile.

The police wagon drives away, carrying their new prisoners Cassidy and Butch.

"Hope we don't see you again!" James called.

"I bet the Boss won't bail them out this time." Jessie said, smirking.

"I bet he does." Misty disagrees.

Ash laughs, "Who cares if he does or he doesn't, as long as our Pokemon are back."

Awhile later, Angelina is standing next to Tracey and Misty as Ash is presented a certificate for rescuing the hypnotized Pokemon and made an honorary citizen. The crowd applauds for them.

"We also have a special award to present to Jessie and James, but they seemed to have disappeared." Jenny added.

"That's too bad," Misty said.

"These people wanted to thank them," Tracey stated, while Angelina was deep in thought.

The crowd disperses, then Ash and his traveling companions depart Mandarin Island on Lapras while Angelina flies overhead on her Charizard's back. She hears her friends laugh and ridicule how Jessie and James were only good when they helped the good side.

"Maybe they'll turn over a new leaf someday." Angelina shrugged, then she looked upon her Pichu. "What do you think, Chocolate?"

"Chu, pichu!" Pichu squeaked. _**(who knows)**_

"Yeah, same here," Angelina said, then smiles in thought of the certificate in her backpack she would deliver to Jessie and James.

And so, with the Pokemon saved, and Butch and Cassidy safely behind bars, our heroes head for their next adventure.

**§To Be Continued§**

*based off the episode "Pikachu Revolts"  
*the plotline of this chapter is a modern-day take on the classic fairytale, The Pied Piper of Hamelin  
*The pokémon Butch and Cassidy took control of with Drowzee were: Pikachu, Pichu, Togepi, Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, Victreebel, Wartortle, Vulpix, Mankey, Primeape, Growlithe, Poliwag, Ponyta, three Magnemite, Grimer, Kingler, Voltorb, Hitmonchan, Seaking, Starmie, Electabuzz, Magikarp, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon.  
*Angelina explains how she and Jeremy stopped Cassidy and Butch from smuggling a Lapras to their Boss years ago on Tangelo Island.  
*Angelina is the first to know that Butch and Cassidy are taking control of the Pokemon. Jessie and James are second.  
*Angelina gives Butch one of her Pokemon in place of herself.  
*Tracey meets Butch and Cassidy for the first time.  
*Angelina is the only one to see Togepi using Metronome  
*Both Butch/Cassidy's and James/Jessie's mottos are said at the exact same time, resulting in a confusing showdown.

Well this chapter was fun to create! Took me so long to find this episode on You Tube and the quotes were very useful. All comments and suggestions welcomed! Expect the next chapter up sometime soon, thanks!


	3. Ice Mistress Match

Hello, thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4, based off the episode _**"The Mandarin Island Miss Match"**_ with a twist of my own! I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Ice Mistress Match**_

With determination on her face and confidence in each step, Angelina has arrived on Mandarin Island South, home to Elite Four's Ice Mistress Prima, in hope for a battle to see if she could take on the other Elite members much later in her journey.

Angelina made her way into the backyard where Ash and friends were standing next to a woman with purple-red hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue outfit. They were up against Team Rocket, whom probably came to steal Pikachu as usual.

"That must be Prima." Angelina suggested in a whisper, watching a woman with dark purplish red hair done up in a ponytail style call out a Jynx and commanded an Ice Punch; blasting Team Rocket out of sight as the attack turns into snow and falls from the sky. She looked to be in her twenties, wearing a blue jacket, glasses, a red t-shirt, a rather tight black skirt that went down to a little above the knees and high heels. "Wow, amazing." She awed, then she took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Excuse me, Prima?"

The dark magenta-haired woman turned around and saw Angelina. "Yes, are you another fan?"

"Um, no." Angelina said, ignoring the curious looks from Ash and his friends. "I was wondering if I can battle you?"

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "If I lost, then you don't stand a chance!"

"Ash, that's rude!" Misty scolds.

"Yeah, maybe Angel knows what she's doing." Tracey agrees.

Angelina smiled in appreciation while Ash mutters, "Not fare I can't get a rematch."

"Very well," Prima replied. "For this battle we will each be using two Pokemon each. Accept my challenge?"

"All right, ready when you are." Angelina responded.

"Go Dewgong!" Prima's sea lion pokemon popped out of its Pokeball in a flash of white light.

"Go Mystica," Angelina yelled, as her Gyarados came out of its Masterball in a flash of white light. "Use your Flamethrower!"

"Dewgong," Prima yelled. "Block with Surf!" The water that came from Dewgong doused out the fire that Angelina's Gyrados released.

"Argh," Angelina said to herself. _**How could I damage it? **_Alas, she didn't have time to figure that out. Prima was attacking again.

"Dewgong," Prima yelled. "Attack with Ice Beam!" A beam of pure blue energy shot from her pokemon. Angelina had to think fast, otherwise her Gyrados would get hit.

"Mystica, Surf," Angelina yelled. She finally had a plan. It was going to work, too. The two attacks collided, leaving a wall of ice separating the two pokemon.

Ash and his friends were trying to figure out what Angelina was planning, asking questions in the meanwhile. "What's she doing?" "Do you think she'll win?" "Where did she get that Gyarados?"

"Dewgong, Head Butt," Angelina heard Prima yell from the other side of the wall. _**Good**_, she thought. _**My plan was working. Now all I had to do was wait for some cracks to appear in the ice wall. Yes, **_I thought, _**there were some. **_

"Mystica," Angelina yelled. "Hyper Beam, now!" An orange-white sphere formed in Mystica's mouth and released it in a thin beam of white light. Right when it reached the wall, Dewgong came barreling though the ice, ramming into the Hyper Beam. At impact, the attack erupted, blowing Dewgong back and breaking the wall that was behind Prima.

"Dewgong, no," Prima yelled as a thin beam of light escaped from Dewgong's Pokeball and called it back in. Her mouth was open in shock. Angelina was just standing there, with her arms folded, not even looking surprised.

Ash and his friends started to talk again. "She knocked out her Dewgong." "She's pretty good."

"Go, Cloyster!" Prima called upon her spiky-bivalve Pokemon.

Angelina had to find some way to defeat it. "Mystica, use Ice Beam," she yelled.

"Cloyster, Withdraw," Prima yelled. Before the Ice Beam could hit it, Cloyster tucked back into its shell and just absorbed the attack.

"How is that possible," Angelina exclaimed.

"Easy," Prima said. "Cloyster, Spike Cannon!" Hundreds of thousands of spikes shot directly at Mystica. They all nailed him before Angelina could do anything. Mystica was struggling to stay conscious.

"Mystica, try to stay conscious and use Flamethrower," Angelina commanded her Gyarados. Before it could do anything, however, Cloyster struck again.

"Cloyster, use your Blizzard and finish him off," Prima yelled. Cloyster opened its shell wide, and loads of ice flew out of it. They all surrounded Mystica, and when it cleared, Mystica was frozen solid in a block of ice.

Angelina just sighed and recalled her Pokemon.

"You have only three Pokemon left," Prima said softly.

Angelina knew the battle was a four-on-four. She had to choose wisely, and smirked in thought that her Charizard was strong against Ice-types. "Go, Charcoal," she yelled as her Charizard erupted from its Pokeball in a flash of white light.

"You made a bad move," Prima said. "Cloyster, Surf!"

_**I'm such an idiot,**_ Angelina thought. She had no other choice. "Charcoal, Earthquake," she commanded. Charcoal slammed both of his fists onto the ground just right to make the tidal wave of water split in two. They both missed him, Ash's gang and Prima were both shocked.

"Impressive," Prima said. "I can honestly see you defeating the other Elite Four. Anyway, Cloyster, Ice Beam!" Once again, a beam of ice shot out of Cloyster's shell and was headed directly for Charcoal.

"Charcoal, Fly," Angelina commanded. Charcoal flew up high and dodged the Ice Beam with ease. "Now, Charcoal, use your Dragonbreath!" Charcoal shot a green-colored flamethrower from the sky. Cloyster was trying to hop away, but with the handicap of having a shell, it was impossible. The Dragonbreath hit him full and he was near fainting.

"Cloyster, try using your Withdraw," Prima said as she tried to save her water/ice pokemon.

"Charcoal, you can't hurt it with elemental attacks," Angelina yelled at him. "Hold out your fists in front of you, Fly down at super-high speed, and use Earthquake!" According to her orders, Charcoal flew down as fast as he could and just nailed the ground as hard as he possibly could. It had felt like the entire battlefield was falling apart. Everybody was holding his or her breath, waiting to see if Cloyster was still conscious or not. Finally, Cloyster opened its shell, and it had fainted. Angelina let out a sigh of relief, Ash and his friends cheered, and Charcoal let out a victory Flamethower. Prima, however, looked disappointed as she recalled her Cloyster. She then smiled and held out her hand to Angelina. "Congradulations, you are a great trainer and I see much success in your future."

"Thank you, Prima." Angelina smiled and shook the Ice Mistress' hands.

"Awesome battle!" Ash exclaimed. "I can't wait for mine again, but I'll have to train harder, right?"

"You'll be fine." Angelina said. "Just plan your strategies and don't be nervous, being in sync with your Pokemon will lead to your success."

With that said, Ash and friends continue their journey not only from confident encouragement, but also listening to their hearts as well.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thank you for reading! All suggestions and comments welcomed. I will update again very soon, have a great Christmas!


	4. Spikeshell Lovin

Here's another quick and new update! This chapter is somewhat similar to the episode _"Misty Meets Her Match"_, but I worded it very differently. So yeah, don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Spikeshell Lovin'

"She did what now? Oh geas! Wow..." Angelina was sitting down on a couch inside the Trovita Island's Pokemon Center in sudden shock. She arrived just in time to see Misty leaving with Rudy and Mahri; after sending her Pokemon to get checked on and healed by Nurse Joy, Tracey explained everything to her which brought back her own memory that happened a few years ago.

_**1234(FLASHBACK)5678**_

_**A red and white boat was skimming across the blue ocean toward Trovita Island; a sight for sore eyes indeed. Jeremy was driving while Angelina sat on the deck of the boat gazing in awe. It was picture perfect; an expansive beach of fine, white sand, which vanished into crystal clear water, surrounded the mainland. The inside edge of the shore, on the other hand, was lost in a lushly green, dense rainforest, cut through by a single dirt path, which led to the city. And what a city it was! Like the center of a cream filled pastry, it was the best part of the island, with its vast area dotted by houses, shops, hotels, a few Pokémon Centers, and many business buildings. The Trovita Island Gym was probably the center of attention in the city, swarmed by two types of people: girls, trying to get a date (or at least a glimpse) off of the famous Gym Leader, Rudy, and trainers, trying to schedule a battle against the same person. To top it all off, a broad river snaked and zigzagged its way all over the Trovita island Rainforest, finally splitting in a beautiful delta that led to the ocean.**_

_**The only off-putting feature of the island was an array of tall rock spires, located a short way off the coast, shooting up about fifty feet into the air, ending in ruthlessly sharp points that were keen as a midwinter blizzard. A large whirlpool could be seen be seen writhing and churning in the middle of it all.**_

_**No sooner were they almost there, trouble soon reared its unwelcome head.**_

"_**HELP! HELP ME!"**_

_**There, was a little red-haired girl, clinging to a Seel. They were being sucked into a whirlpool nearby.**_

"_**We've gotta save her!" Jeremy yelled. **_

_**Angelina instantly snapped into action. "Spritz, go!" the Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and dived into the ocean with Angelina. They quickly swam toward the now-unconscious girl and her Seel, then pulling them to safety on the boat.**_

"_**Thank you, Spritz." Angelina smiled.**_

"_**Azu, marill, ma!" Azumarill said in a semi-brash tone. (Not a problem, it was easy.) **_

_**Angelina recalled Azumarill and managed to wake the girl.**_

_**When the little girl woke up, her eyes immediately fastened on Angelina. "Wow! You're so pretty! What's your name?"**_

"_**Angelina." Angelina said, looking surprised.**_

"_**Big sister Angelina!" the little girl squealed, grabbing Angelina's arm. "My names' Mahri and I'm taking you back to my house so I can thank you properly!"**_

"_**Uh…. well," Angelina said nervously. **_

"_**We're here," Jeremy announced as he parked the boat in Trovita Island's dock. He put up the key in his pocket and walked off the boat, joining Marhi and Angelina, who were already standing on the dock and waiting. **_

"_**Wow, this place rocks!" Angelina smiled as she glanced over to the ocean; strangely she saw some surfers and some trainers with Water type Pokemon on the beaches. "No tourist! Just trainers and surfers!" **_

"_**There's tourist here," Jeremy brought her back down to reality, "Just in the city, Trovita is famous for hosting big time surfers and Water type Pokemon trainers, but also for having tall buildings and famous shops." **_

"_**Well I'm heading for the gym!" Angelina pointed off into the city, then looking down upon Mahri. "Maybe you know where it is?"**_

"_**Sure do!" Mahri nodded, dragging Angelina with her. "Come on, this way!"**_

_**While Jeremy was off at the beach and checking the boat before the next departure, Mahri led Angelina around the town of Trovita Island. After turning down some offers from some strangers and eating a strawberry smoothie, they finally found the gym; a large building painted white with multiple windows and a navy colored shingled roof.**_

"_**Thanks a lot, Mahri!" Angelina smiled, she drew out her hand and latched on tightly to the door knob, 'Only this gym and one more….' she thought to herself with unease. **_

"_**Mahri, YOU'RE OKAY!" a high-pitched voice called. **_

_**Angelina withdrew her hand and did a 360. Her eyes meet with a red headed boy around her age, dressed rather up tight for a native islander. "Oh, you know her?" she questioned the mysterious and handsome stranger. **_

"_**I want a big sister just like Angelina!" Mahri exclaimed to the boy.**_

"_**Now, now." the boy said calmly. "We'll have to wait on that." He took Angelina's hands into his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Angelina. I am honored to meet you for saving my sister."**_

_**Angelina blinked. "Um…. Yeah, I'm from Pallet Town and trying to get my third Orange Island Badge... do you know the leader here?" **_

"_**Know him?" the red-haired boy laughed and then brought his right hand to his chest, flashing his very white teeth, "My dear, I AM the leader! The name is Rudy!" he did a strange pose, "Leader of Trovita Island Gym!" **_

"_**Wow, that's so cool!" Angelina smiled, "I have two Orange Island Gym Badges! May I challenge you for a badge?"**_

"_**Very well. But first, I will test your technique." Rudy said, leading them through the gym and into the backyard; climbing into a boat and drifting downstream. "Let the trial by water begin." Targets soon popped up. "You have to hit all the targets."**_

_**Angelina shrugged, "Okay, then I choose Twilight!" her Noctowl appeared and hooted. "Twilight, use Icy Wind!"**_

_**Noctowl nodded and froze each target, shattering it into pieces. Meanwhile, Rudy pulled out a bouquet of roses and offered it to Angelina.**_

"_**Oh, they're beautiful," Angelina awed, just as the boat ride ended.**_

"_**Well, you seem to have trained your Pokemon satisfactorily," Rudy said, glancing at Noctowl, who was sitting on Angelina's shoulder and preening herself. "So tomorrow, we'll have a three-on-three battle."**_

"_**Okay," Angelina smiled. "What types?"**_

"_**How about Psychic, Grass, and Water?" Rudy asked.**_

"_**Sounds good," Angelina nodded.**_

"_**Now for this evening's agenda, have dinner with us, Angelina." Rudy offered.**_

"_**No, it's fine, really. You don't need to thank me." Angelina protested.**_

"_**Play with me, Angelina!" Mahri said, chirping.**_

_**Angelina frowned, wondering if Jeremy was even worried about her. She sighed and followed Rudy and Mahri– not really with a choice, since Rudy had an arm around her shoulders. **_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"_**Is the food to your taste?" Rudy asked.**_

_**Angelina put down her glass of juice and nodded. "It's delicious. Thank you for inviting me."**_

"_**Miss Angelina?" Mahri asked. "I've always wanted a big sister. I live her all alone in this gym with my big brother. So could you stay and be my big sister?"**_

_**Angelina dropped her napkin.**_

"_**Mahri! Please, don't be so rude." Rudy scolded, he stood up and smiled to Angelina. "Why don't I show you this gym's pokemon?"**_

_**Angelina and Mahri followed Rudy into a big room, full of dancing Pokemon.**_

_**Angelina's eyebrows shot up. "They're dancing?"**_

"_**Here at the gym, we teach Pokemon how to dance to improve their natural ability." Rudy explained.**_

"_**I see…." Angelina observed.**_

"_**Let's dance, too!"**_

_**Angelina was about to protest that she had absolutely no skill at dancing whatsoever, but Rudy dragged her onto the floor.**_

"_**By the way, Angelina." Rudy whispered. "Please stay here. Not just for Mahri, but for me as well."**_

_**Angelina closed her eyes and stopped abruptly. 'Okay, there's a guy hitting on me. I can deal with this! No I can't! And he's a gym leader! Besides, I don't' even know him that well!'**_

"_**You can tell me after the match tomorrow." Rudy suggested, taking her silence for confusion.**_

_**Angelina sighed.**_

_**(S)12345(S)**_

_**The next day, Angelina and Rudy stood on each end of the platform stadium surrounded by water. There were large rocky spikes on random spots of the battle terrain, spectators look on from a red air balloon over the platform, and a commentator was perched atop a giant Pidgeot. **_

"_**This match is between challenger Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town and Trovita Island's gym leader Rudy! Three Pokemon each and with no time limit! Begin!" the announcer yelled.**_

_**Rudy enlarged a Pokeball and threw it, "Go Grumpig!"**_

_**Angelina stood in awe as the purple/black pig snarled in front of two large rocky spikes. She pulled out her Pokedex and analyzed before choosing a Pokemon. **_

"_**Grumpig," Dexette began, "The Manipulate Pokemon, Grumpig is a psychic Pokemon who likes to fool it's enemies and use tricks. Use extreme caution with battling a Grumpig, for it has an unbelievable intelligence." **_

"_**It's smart then?" Angelina said as she put up her Pokedex and enlarged a Pokeball, "Well I'm going with brute this time! Go Shadow!" she threw the ball and summoned out the Dark-type Disaster Pokemon known as Absol. **_

"_**Grumpig use Psychic and throw a rock at Absol!" Rudy began. **_

"_**Grum! Grum! Pig!" Grumpig rubbed it's belly before using it's interior powers to lift up a rock spike with it's mind, "Pig!" with a mental command Grumpig slung the rock at Absol... **_

"_**Dodge with Faint Attack!" Angelina countered. **_

_**Within the nick of time Absol dissolved into the air and dodged the spike, which Grumpig gave up control of. Absol came back into sight after a few second, a determined look in his crimson colored eyes. **_

"_**Great job!" Angelina commented, "Now use Quick Attack!" **_

"_**Bounce Grumpig!" Rudy came back swiftly. **_

_**Absol hurled himself at Grumpig, who bounced from the ground into the air with it's swirled tail. Grumpig landed a few feet ahead of Absol, who was panting hard from his long and failed attack. **_

"_**You can't hurt Grumpig by physical attacks!" Rudy pointed at his Pokemon, "Now use Shock Wave!" **_

"_**Dodge with another Faint Attack!" **_

_**Grumpig charged up some electric currents in it's rubber like hide, firing off a jet of stored thunder energy, however Absol faded away and dodged the move. Absol then growled as he returned into view. **_

'_**Think Angel think...' Angelina said to herself, 'Grumpig is using special moves and has total concentration...' she continued to analyze, 'but...' she got an idea. **_

"_**Enough playing!" Rudy started, "- **_

"_**Faint Attack and Tickle!" Angelina ordered before Rudy could finish his train of thought. **_

_**Absol faded away and quickly formed behind the pig. "Sol!"Absol brought his tail against Grumpig's back, gentle stroking the pig like Pokemon, causing Grumpig to chuckle loudly as Absol continued to play around with his tail. **_

"_**What in the world!" Rudy gawked. **_

"_**Tickle caused Grumpig to loose concentration," Angelina explained, "Grumpig may be able to control, WHEN it has focus on the task at hand," she laughed some before continuing, "Now let's win it, Shadow! Use Headbutt!" **_

_**Absol turned his head at Grumpig's back while the Manipulate Pokemon continued to laugh hysterically. "Sol!" the Disaster Pokemon thrust his head into the rubber back of Grumpig, causing the Psychic type to be flung into a near by rock spike. **_

"_**Great..." Rudy sighed as Grumpig slide down the rock with crossed out eyes. **_

"_**Grumpig is unable to continue!" the commentator announced as Rudy withdrew his Pokemon in a red light from the Pokeball. **_

"_**I have to admit, you're good," Rudy said as he switched out Pokeballs, "But you're not going to beat this one!" he threw out the Pokeball and called in his fast nature of talking, "Go Exeggutor!" he called out the palm tree-like Pokemon.**_

_**Angelina inspected the grass-Pokemon with a smiled, "Great job, Shadow!" she said to Absol as she withdrew him and switched Pokeballs, "Go Trapper!" from the white light merged the Flycatcher Pokemon Victreebel.**_

"_**Exeggutor, use Stomp!"**_

"_**Trapper, dodge and use Slam!"**_

_**Victreebel darted out of Exeggutor's way as he tried to stomp the grass Pokemon with a foot. **_

"_**Great, now use Crunch!" **_

_**Victreebel's eyes opened wider and it charged the Exeggutor, before sinking its teeth into it's 'palm tree-like hair'. The Exeggutor wailed in pain, then toppled off the cliff.**_

"_**Vine Whip!" Angelina ordered, the Victreebel extended its vines and saved the unconscious Exeggutor. **_

"_**Return." Rudy said, withdrawing the fainted Pokemon. "Interesting. Starmie, I choose you!" he threw out a Pokeball and summoned the purple-star Pokemon. **_

_**Angelina recalled her Victreebel and threw out her last Pokeball. "Spritz, let's go!" the white light revealed her aqua-rabbit Pokemon.**_

"_**Starmie, use Thunderbolt!"**_

_**Angelina nodded, "Spritz, use Protect!" a swirl of stars surrounded Azumarill, and the electric attack bounced off.**_

"_**What!? Use Bubblebeam!"**_

"_**Hide behind a rock!" Angelina commanded. **_

_**Starmie released multiple streams of see through bubbles, however Azumarill ran behind a spike and was shielded from the bubbles, which broke chunks into the other rocks after Starmie stopped it's ray of attacks.**_

"_**Rapid Spin and Tackle!" Rudy ordered.**_

_**Starmie spun sideways toward the rock that Azumarill was hiding behind, with a quick thrust of Starmie's body, the rock was smashed into tiny crumbs of dirt and ash along with a few pellets of brown semi-rocks.**_

"_**Now, an Ice Beam!" Rudy shouted.**_

"_**Dodge and use yours, Spritz!" **_

_**Starmie fired a baby blue beam of frozen H20, but Azumarill dodged and fired back the same attack, which froze the star-Pokemon in a solid block of ice and plummeted to the ground.**_

"_**Finish it, Mega Punch!" Angelina cried triumphantly.**_

"_**Ril!" Azumarill slung its fist at Starmie, sending it flying across the field and crashed into a rock-spike; the attack force and shattered ice knocked Starmie unconscious, its center gem flashed warningly.**_

"_**N-No way!" Rudy gasped while Mahri burst into tears. **_

"_**Starmie is knocked out!" the commentator declared. "Challenger Angelina is the winner!"**_

"_**Thank you," Rudy said to Starmie as he withdrew it and put away the Pokeball. He then walked up to Angelina with the badge held tightly in his palm. **_

"_**Wow!" Angelina smiled as Rudy opened his hand and revealed the spiky yellow badge. **_

"_**You totally won this," Rudy complemented, "It's the Spike Shell Badge, proof of your victory." **_

"_**Wow!" Angelina repeated and took the badge into her hands. "I won the Spike Shell Badge!" she smiled.**_

"_**Do you have to leave us?" Mahri asked, as tears leaked down her face.**_

_**Angelina sighed and turned to the Gym Leader. "Sorry, Rudy, but I can't stay here. I still have to finish the Orange League." **_

_**Rudy blinked, then smiled disappointedly. "Very well, but don't forget me…. And Mahri, too."**_

"_**I won't," Angelina smiled, she waves goodbye and leaves the gym in hand with her third badge. **_

_**12345(END FLASHBACK)12345**_

"That's how I won the Spike Shell Badge, but I honestly understand what Misty's going through now," Angelina explained, stiffling a yawn and sighed as she leaned her head against Tracey's shoulder. He smiled and placed his arm around her as they walked down the hallway to their rented room.

"Yeah, we just need to be there for Ash and hope for the best, ya know," Tracey said, he opened the door and walked in quietly as to not disturb Ash from his sleep. The moon is laying across the wooden floor. He looked over at Angelina and couldn't help but admired how she looked in the moonlight. Nothing like what she looked like during the day.

Angelina noticed him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Before Tracey really knew what he was doing, he found himself moving closer; the moon made her eyes seem too mysterious yet beautiful, and he leaned forward and kissed her. He wished he knew what was making him do it, but then again, he also wished he knew why she didn't stop him either as her arms found their way around his neck and kissed back gently while he embraced her closer to him.

Finally they pulled away; Angelina was stunned that Tracey kissed her unexpectedly, but she smiled realizing there maybe more feelings between them than just friendship. They decided to talk later and said their goodnights so they could be rested up and ready to support their young friend.

The clouds soared in the sky the very next day. Angelina thought the weather couldn't be any more beautiful, especially when she felt the wind rush on her cheeks. She looked down below; riding in a hot air balloon with Tracey, Misty, Mahri, and some friends of Rudy's.

Ash is fighting Rudy atop a large flat rock. Three-on-three battle, and Ash chose Pikachu for the first battle. He unfortunately lost. Ash let out Bulbasaur against Rudy's Exeggutor; at fist Exeggutor dodges Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf and attacks with Egg Bomb and tries to rush Bulbasaur out with Stomp, but Ash pulls in the win by using Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder and saves the Exeggutor from falling off the cliff with Bulbasaur's Vine Whip.

"In the third and deciding battle, they're using water element Pokémon!" shouted the young announcer from his perch on Rudy's Pidgeot.

"I choose you Starmie!" Rudy called out and his Starmie emerged from its Pokéball with a sighing cry. He whipped his head up to let little sparkles fly from his hair and proclaims, "I dedicate this victory to the girl who saved my sister and stole my heart!

"Huh?" Misty stared in surprise; Angelina and Tracey shared knowing but worried expressions.

Mahri laughed in excitement. "I knew it! I knew right away my brother really liked you Misty!"

"That's real nice of you, but the victory's gonna be mine!" Ash shouted back confidently.

"Pika pika!"

Angelina sighed, "Oh why does he have to be so dense sometimes?"

"Calm down, Angelina." Tracey said, rubbing the girl's back gently. "We all wonder about that too."

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash threw out a Pokeball, revealing the blue turtle Pokemon.

"Starmie, let's win this thing! Water Gun now!"

"Hyah!" Starmie cried before shooting out a powerful stream of water from its tip.

"Squirtle! Use your Water Gun attack too!"

"Squirt-lll!" Squirtle shot out a blast of water just as strong as Starmie's.

The two blasts hit each other straight on, neither one could overpower the other.

Rudy looked on confidently. "I'll break this tie…" He snapped his fingers. "Music!"

From up in the balloon, everyone stares when one of Rudy's friends presses another button on the little boom-box and plays "Pokemon Dance-Mix", which Starmie begans dancing, spinning back and forth as Squirtle's Water Guns shot to either side but never hits.

Rudy, always a fan of music and dancing, began to dance himself while giving out orders to his Pokémon. "All right, Starmie. Time to dance!…Ha!"

When it was obvious that Squirtle wasn't going to get any hits, Rudy paused just long enough to run his fingers through his hair and call up to the balloon, "Misty, this is for you, a very special dance!" he clenched his fists together and shouted out a new order to Starmie. "Starmie, spin yourself into a Thunderbolt attack!"

As everyone watched, Starmie began to spin faster and faster. Finally, it reached its peak and a single great spark of electricity came from it all at once and arced through the air, finally reaching and electrifying Ash's Squirtle.

"But…how!?" Ash cried in shock.

Rudy smiled. "Dance Starmie! A victory dance!"

"Squirtle! No!"

"I can't believe it!" Tracey exclaimed, "His Starmie can use electric attacks!"

"Yeah I know, and its not cheating either." Angelina grimaced.

"Alright!" Mahri cheered, "My brother Rudy's gonna win the match!"

"Squirtle's a water element, and it's weak against electric attacks," Tracey continued, "This _doesn't_ look good…"

"Ash, what're you gonna do?! Just stand there and let him beat ya?!" Misty screamed, everyone looking at her in either astonishment or confusion.

"You want him to win?" Mahri asked.

"Come on! You know you're the only one who can bring out Squirtle's true power!!!" Misty yelled.

"I know that, I'm not stupid!" Ash yelled back.

"Then don't just stand there, do something!" Misty shouted. "You already beat Rudy once, you can beat him again!"

"Quick Squirtle, aim your Water Gun straight at the ground!" Ash ordered, his Pokemon instantly escaping the electric attack and blasting himself backwards through the air and over the cliff, but then releases huge jets of water from its shell to fly back onto the battlefield.

"What's going on?" Tracey asked.

"Looks to me like Squirtle just learned how to use Hydro Pump!" Angelina said, grinning as Squirtle lunges at Starmie with its new attack and sends the star-shaped Pokemon skidding across the groud. Then a well-aimed Skull Bash sinks Starmie into submission.

"The match is over! Squirtle wins the third round! Ash has defeated Rudy the Trovita Island Gym Leader!" the announcer shouted as Ash dances and cheers with Squirtle and Pikachu while his friends applaude from the balloon.

Everyone is now standing on the beach as the sun is now setting over Trovita Island.

"Here's your Spikeshell badge, Ash," Rudy congratulated, holding out the spiky yellow badge with a red stone in the middle, which Ash happily takes it. "And Misty," he turned to the red-haired trainer and presents a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "I already know you've made your decision, but these are for you." she takes them and thanks him with a smile, Rudy then turns to Ash and says, "I hope you know you're a very lucky guy, Ash."

"Lucky?" Ash asked, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see some day," replies Rudy with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Ash blinks, still confused.

Angelina sighs that her brother is just so naive, but shook it off when Tracey kissed her cheek and gave her a hug before he departed on Lapras with Ash and Misty. They were waving goodbye to Rudy and Mahri as they rode the sea while Angelina flew overhead on her Charizard. She was happy that her brother won his third orange league gym badge, but now her and Misty have something more in common to their friendship, winning the same young man's heart.

**§To Be Continued§**

Well, is the part of the Spike Shell badge different than the episode? Thought I'd do something different with this chapter than really base it on the episode! Next chapter is updated, so leave a review and read on! Thanks!


	5. Revelation Lugia

**Chapter 5: Revelation Lugia**

On a calm summer day in Pallet Town, Angelina returns home to her relatives from her travels in the Orange Archipelago. She was up in her room polishing her Pokeballs while Pichu was napping inside his little basket. Everything was peaceful with a light breeze blowing in through the opened French-doors.

Suddenly, Pichu's ears twitched and his chocolate-brown eyes opened up. "Chu?"

Angelina looked over at her Pokemon and just in time to see him run outside and onto the balcony. "Chocolate, what's wrong?" she followed, seeing her Pichu staring at the sky when it turned from blue to purple and then a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew by.

Dark grey clouds formed, joining that was a fast downpour of rain and then changing to snow. The clouds disappear and the sun returns as if nothing happened.

"Chocolate, something's not right." Angelina suspected, ringing water from her hair and changing into dry clothes. "Maybe we should see Professor Oak, c'mon."

"Pi?" Pichu was still outside; he scurried in and jumped into Angelina's arms. "Chu, pichu!"

Angelina grabbed her backpack and left her room, then climbing down the staircase into the living room where her Aunt Vicky was watching television worriedly. "Hi, is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" the raven-haired woman looked up at her step-niece. "Oh honey, it's just this strange weather," she sighed and flipped through the channels with the remote. "Something about a phenomenon in the ocean and changing the global climate."

"I see," Angelina nodded. "Well, Pichu seems upset, too. Maybe Professor Oak will know what's wrong, so I'll be up there if you need me."

Just as Angelina had stepped outside, the sky had grown dark and was very windy with snow and rain. She pulled on her waterproof poncho and threw out a Pokeball revealing her fire-dragon Pokemon.

"Charcoal, to Professor Oaks!" Angelina climbed onto her Charizard's back, the fire-dragon roared and took flight to the location not too far away; landing in front of the stone steps. "Thanks, return!" she recalled Charizard and made her way up to the front door, which was unlocked. "Professor?" she called, walking down the hall and upstairs where Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were watching TV on a computer; she crept up behind them and heard a news reporter talking about an underwater river disrupting ocean currents and weather patterns.

"I wonder if this is what's been upsetting all the Pokemon?" Professor Oak pondered.

Angelina was then startled, as was Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum, when a window shattered from the strange weather outside.

"Reports of the disturbance appears to be centered at the north central region of the Orange Islands." continued the reporter.

"The Orange Islands?" Professor Oak asked.

"But that's where Ash and his friends are right now!" Mrs. Ketchum said worriedly.

"Hopefully they're somewhere safe." Angelina assured.

Mrs. Ketchum gasped and hugged her daughter. "Angel sweetheart, I'm so glad you're home! You scare me sometimes when you're traveling also."

"Yes mother," Angelina smiled. "I don't think I'll be leaving home for awhile."

"Someone's calling." Professor Oak clicked on the phone icon and a screen appeared showing Professor Ivy while Brock was running in the background.

"Professor, we're having problems." Professor Ivy informed.

"What is it, Professor Ivy?" Professor Oak asked.

"The Pokemon are acting very strangely." Professor Ivy replied.

"Exactly with my Pichu." Angelina agreed.

"So this has something to do with the disturbances in the Orange Islands." Professor Oak concluded. "We'll go there and figure out the problem." The video-phone closed off, the professor turns to Mrs. Ketchum and Angelina. "I'd tell you to stay here in Pallet, but I know how worried you are about Ash, so you may come along."

"Thank you, professor." Angelina said, appreciatively.

No sooner than later, Angelina was seated next to her mother and the professor inside a helicopter and flying off to retrieve Professor Ivy on Valencia Island.

"Angelina, why don't you stay behind with Brock and the girls?" Professor Ivy suggested. "I'm sure they could use your help with the Pokemon."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Angelina said. She watched the helicopter depart and then made her way into the house. She walked into the living room, then sat down on the couch.

"Pichu, pi, chu, pi-pi, chu-chu?" Pichu looked up at his trainer confused. _**(How's come we have to stay here? Can't we help them?)**_

"Chocolate, I understand there's something wrong, but supposedly the professors know what they're doing if they don't want me around." Angelina explained with a sigh. "Ash is out there, too. I just hope he's somewhere safe from all this."

"Angel, is that you?"

"Huh, Brock?" Angelina looked around for the familiar voice and found the messy-spiky haired boy emerge from the basement laboratory. "Hey, long time no see!"

"Same to you, everything's been crazy around here." Brock said, he closed the basement door and walked over to the couch where Angelina stood up to greet him. "But I'm glad you're safe, I was worried you were still out there in the Orange Islands."

"Well that's really sweet," Angelina smiled, she looked up seeing the triplet assistants enter the room.

"Oh look, Angelina's here!" Hope said excitedly.

"Come to help us with the Pokemon?" Faith asked.

"Maybe," Angelina sat down on the couch as the girls surrounded her. "I thought Brock had that under control?" she winked toward the older boy, and he caught on quickly with a grin.

"Yeah, the Pokemon are fine. Just need to be checked on now-and-then so they don't leave the island."

"That sounds good," Charity said, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television while Brock sat down on an armchair. "Let's see what the news has to say."

"_**Here's a map of the area around Shamouti Island, the epicenter of the unprecedented world-wide weather disasters." Said a news reporter's voice while a map of the Orange Islands was shown and does a close up on a bunch of islands. "Though their purpose is not yet clear, tens of thousands of Pokemon are now making their way toward the island. Water Pokemon are coming by sea, Flying Pokemon are coming by air, and those unable to make the crossing are massing on the land nearest the islands."**_

_**Now the screen shows a black-haired news reporter dressed in a red suit, he was holding a microphone. Beside him was Professor Oak and Professor Ivy, and in the front seat was Mrs. Ketchum.**_

"_**With me now are Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Felina Ivy to help shed some light on this phenomenon." the news reporter held out the microphone toward Professor Oak.**_

"_**Near Shamouti lie the islands of Fire, Ice, and Lightning; home to the legendary birds Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos; and I fear that they are somehow involved." Professor Oak explained, holding a notepad and drawing a diagram of the three islands. "Ancient writings from many different cultures name this area, specifically the islands of fire and ice, as the cradle of the ocean; the source, if you will, of all the waters of the world. This has been disputed by scientists for centuries, but it does make some poetic sense when you consider what forms would combine fire and ice."**_

"_**And what about the island of lightning, Professor?" the news reporter asked.**_

"_**Well, imagine if an imbalance of power occurred between Lightning, Ice, and Fire. Here's potentially how the underwater current has formed. If the imbalance between the powers of Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres were somehow disrupted, it's conceivable that a powerful underwater current; this churning beast of the sea, could in fact emerge from this region and relatively flood the entire planet."**_

"_**The Pokemon seem to be gathering because they feel the sense of impending doom." Professor Ivy added. "Pokemon are acutely in tune with the balance of nature, the urge to correct this imbalance is causing them to gather possibly to try to save the planet, though they may be unable to do anything about it."**_

"_**And who are you?" the news reporter asked, the camera showing Mrs. Ketchum on screen.**_

"_**My son and his friends are traveling in the Orange Islands, and if things get as bad as Professor Oak says, I may never see my boy again, and Ash is the whole world to me." Mrs. Ketchum replied, worry in her voice.**_

"Oh, I really hope he's okay." Angelina agreed, tears leaking down her face and just as scared.

"Aww, Angel," Hope and Faith hugged the girl sympathetically.

Charity rolled her eyes. "C'mon girls, those Pokemon need us back in the lab." The triplets left the living room while Brock moved over to the couch next to Angelina and placed his arm around her.

"Hey now, Ash probably knows what to do in a disaster like this. Misty is with him, too. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Promise?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I can't promise you that." Brock said, brushing away her tears with his hand. "But we can only hope for the best, I know that's not much of a promise either."

Angelina nodded. "That's all I needed to know, thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Brock smiled, he kissed the top of her head and returned the embrace. Suddenly, their moment was disrupted when loud knocks were heard. This brought the triplets back upstairs.

"Is that Professor Ivy?" Faith asked.

"If it was, I don't think she'd knock on her own front door." Charity replied annoyedly.

"But then she could if the door was locked." Hope said.

"Calm down, girls. I'll see who it is." Brock left the living room, the girls waited anxiously as they heard new voices and the front door closed. He returned with an assuring smile. "Angel, there's visitors here for you."

"Really?" Angelina stood up from the couch an saw a young brunette-blonde girl joined by an older blonde-haired boy. "Oh my gosh! Amber and Jeremy! How'd you know where to find me?"

"We've got sources, but that's not important right now." Amber smirked.

"A lot has happened already," Jeremy replied. "So we'll shorten our story in a poem we've heard from our flying companion." He smiled as Angelina realized whom brought them to her.

Amber stepped forward and recited, "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting. Alone its song will fail, thus the world will turn to Ash. Oh Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take. For between like and death, all the difference you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong. And the world will be healed by the guardian song."

The room was silent, everyone pondered over the poem which had explained very much needed information.

"Right, it all makes sense." Angelina understood. "The legendary birds are fighting and the Sea Guardian arrives to stop them with failure of its song. The world now turns to Ash to retrieve the ancient spheres from the trio islands and combine their power at the shrine not only to tame the Sea Guardian, but also restore Earth's balance with its song."

"So you'll join us?" Amber asked.

"Definitely, not just for the world, but for Ash, too." Angelina replied as Pichu jumped onto her shoulder, then she turned to Brock. "Please come with me?"

"I would, but I can't. And don't say you need me because I already am in your heart."

Hope and Faith cooed while Charity smirked, "Does that mean you two are more than just friends?" she watched Angelina embrace the older boy happily and kiss him gently on the lips.

"It's obvious," Jeremy chuckled. "They really can't deny their love for each other."

"They're gonna have to around Ash and Misty." Amber said.

"True, not to mention Tracey and Team Rocket." Jeremy added, no longer with interest. "C'mon you two, break it up! There's innocent children in the room!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry." Angelina pouted. "Shall we continue that elsewhere?"

"Over your step-mother's grave, I don't think so." Jeremy pulled the girl out of Brock's hold. "Much as I'd like to see you happy, your brother is trying to save the world and he needs your support. Could you save the romance till later?"

"Yes, of course." Angelina nodded, she now had a look of seriousness and knew better than to fool around. "I'm ready."

"Great, then we're off!" Jeremy announced, he and Amber leave the living room with Angelina following behind. They walked outside; there were sharp winds with a combination of rain and snow.

"Hey Jeremy!" Brock yelled from the front door. "Take care of Angelina and make sure she's safe, she's the world to me!"

"Well okay, but he could've said that earlier." Jeremy sighed, watching yet again his friend's display of love and embracement.

"Lugia, I choose you!" Amber threw out a Master Ball and revealed the psychic bird Pokemon.

"_**Bout time, Amber! You know I hate cramped spaces!" **_Lugia stretched his neck and flapped his wings agitatedly, he then saw two people nearby; one of them he recognized well._** "Someone's getting a little action over here."**_ he smirked and snickered.

"Let's go, Angel! Say goodbye to your boyfriend!" Amber called, she and Jeremy had climbed onto Lugia's back.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Angelina yelled back. "All right, I'm coming!"

"Whoa, what Pokemon is that?!" Brock stared at the shiny white-feathered bird.

"That's a Lugia, it belongs to Amber." Angelina informed. "She found it wild in the Whirlwind Islands of the Johto Region, and the Pokemon's father is the Legendary Sea Guardian."

"Wow!" Brock awed.

"Any day now!" Amber said impatiently.

"Got to go," Angelina hugged her friend and kissed his cheek, then she climbed onto Lugia's back.

"See ya, be careful!" Brock waved as Lugia took flight into the stormy skies and departs for Shamouti Island.

"Are we there yet?" Amber asked, no more than half an hour later.

"No," Lugia answered.

"Are we even close?"

"Just about."

"How much further?"

"I'll let you know soon enough, will you stop with the questions?" Lugia inquired annoyedly.

"Sorry," Amber muttered, blushing.

Angelina had fallen asleep; Jeremy and Amber kept alert while Lugia continued soaring through the sky. Below them, the sea was covered in ice and snow. The weather was still stormy, and yet the legendary birds have not ceased their quarrelling.

"So, are we there yet?" Amber asked one last time.

Lugia chuckled, "Yes Amber, we're here." The psychic bird flew toward an island ahead.

"Angel, wake up." Jeremy nudged his friend lightly.

"Mmm, huh?" Angelina stirred from her nap, just as Lugia had landed. "Where are we?"

"Shamouti Island," Jeremy informed, helping the girl off Lugia's back.

Angelina looks around her surroundings, she gasped at the sight of the helicopter she had traveled recently in with her mother and Professor Oak. It was damaged and on its side, pieces were missing. "God no! They're gone!"

"Angel, honey. Is that you?" said a familiar female voice near by.

Angelina turned seeing Mrs. Ketchum run toward her. She was joined by Professors Oak and Ivy, then the news reporter and camera man.

"How'd you get up here?" Mrs. Ketchum hugged her relieved-looking daughter. "I thought you were back on Valencia Island with Brock?"

"Funny you should say that," Angelina mentioned, laughing slightly. "Amber and Jeremy came by on their flying Pokemon, they informed me about the legendary bird Pokemon fighting and the failure of the guardian Pokemon's song. Now the world turns Ash; yes, and I mean Ash Ketchum. He has to retrieve three ancient spheres from the trio islands and combine their power to tame the legendary Pokemon of the sea and heal the world with the guardian song."

"That must be why all the Pokemon around the world have gathered here," Professor Ivy concluded. "They're expecting Ash to save the world."

"Exactly," Angelina agreed. "Which now I hope the legend is true."

"Hey Angel!" Jeremy yelled from behind and grabbed her arm. "You're not gonna believe this!"

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked, seeing her friend's panicked expression.

"Look!" Jeremy pointed toward the sky.

Everyone stares, watching a white bird Pokemon flying high and firing out powerful beams everywhere. Angelina squints her eyes and sees a person and a small yellow creature on the bird's back.

"No way, Ash and Pikachu are with the Sea Guardian Lugia!" Angelina exclaimed, people around her gasp in worry as they now watch in horror as Lugia plunges through the ice and into the water. "ASH, NO!" she screams and runs toward the shrine while five huge water spouts appear and the winds pick up as the palm trees sway violently.

Misty and Tracey were standing near the shrine, joined by a young brunette and a Pokemon similarly related to a Slowbro.

"I can't believe you're still here when Ash had just fallen into the ocean! Some friends you turned out to be, I would've gone to get him by now!" Angelina yelled at them.

The brunette stared. "I'm Melody, who're you?"

"Angelina Murakami, I'm Ash's sister, but he's not supposed to know that yet."

Melody nodded, "Right." then she turned to Misty and held out her ocarina. "Here, take this."

"Huh?" Misty looked surprised.

"Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone." Melody informed.

Misty is silent for a moment, and then shakes her head. "Uh uh. You'll have to play Lugia's Song. I'll go look for him." she hands it back, her eyes glistening. "And Ash is never really alone because he's got…. me."

Angelina watched the two girls share an understanding gaze and a clasp hands, Misty hands over her Togepi and her backpack before running down the stairs.

"Ya know, she finally admits it." Tracey whispers.

Angelina turns to him, smiling. "I know, she loves him."

Tracey grins, he follows down the steps behind Misty.

As time slowly passes, Angelina takes notice of the Slowbro-like Pokemon nearby; Togepi up on its crown and happily toddling around. _**'Hmm, I wonder what Pokemon it is?'**_ she pulls out her Pokedex.

"_**Slowking, the Royal Pokemon."**_ Dexette replied. _**"It undertakes research everyday to solve the mysteries of the world. However, it apparently forgets everything if the Shellder on it's head comes off."**_

"Wow, so you're a Slowking?" Angelina asked, the Slowbro-like Pokemon turned to her.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Angelina."

Angelina gasped and almost dropped her Pokedex, "Y-you talked!"

"Don't be surprised," Slowking chuckled. "You've heard Pokemon talk before, not to mention you understand their language, too."

"Yeah, that's right." Angelina nodded.

At the sound of footsteps slowly approaching, everyone turns to see Ash make his way toward them.

"He made it!" Melody cheered.

"Have you brought the final treasure, Ash?" Slowking asked.

"Here it is, Slowking." Ash said, holding out a blue glowing sphere.

"You must be the one to place it." Slowking informed.

Ash nodded, but her stopped suddenly and saw Angelina. "How'd you get here?"

"That's not important," Angelina waved dismissively, and then pointed to the shrine. "Save the world for all of us, _Oh Chosen One_."

Ash smiled, he climbed the steps and placed the final treasure in the empty space of the shrine for Ice Island.

Brilliant lights flash and the tablet has turned a brilliant shade of green.

"The song!" Misty exclaimed.

Melody nods and climbs the steps to the shrine; she stands next to Ash and begins playing a beautiful haunting song from her ocarina. Green water flows from the shrine, washing over where everyone was standing and down off the island. The stone pillars around the shrine are also green and glow in time with the music. Everyone stands in silence as they watch the transformation of the world being healed.

The flowing green water is spreading everywhere, melting the ice back into water. Angelina suspected the green water had reviving powers; the legendary birds once again take the skies. Only now, there is harmony.

Lugia lands near the shrine and offers Ash and Pikachu for a ride on his back; Ash's friends watch happily and wave.

As the balance of nature is restored, the wild weather dies down and the water spouts soon disappear. As the song reaches its conclusion, the water gradually ceases to flow from the shrine, and the three Legendary Birds fly off to their separate islands. The final haunting notes die away, and Melody drops to her knees beside the shrine.

Angelina smiles as everything was back to normal, the sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. Lugia returns to the shrine, Ash and Pikachu climb off as the Sea Guardian flies back into the sky.

"_**The Beast of the Sea had been tamed. The fate of the world could not have been in better hands."**_ Lugia replied, he soars high into the air and nose dives into the ocean.

"Hey Angel!" a voice yelled from behind.

Angelina turned seeing Amber and Jeremy approach in curiosity and relief.

"Brock called, he wants to know what happened." Jeremy said, holding his Poke-Gear.

"Ash saved the world, he placed the last treasure and Melody played the guardian song." Angelina informed. "The Legendary Birds are now at peace, and nature has been restored."

"That's great!" Brock exclaimed, his voice loud over the triplets' cheers in the background. "Come back to Valencia Island so we can celebrate!"

"All right, see you there." Jeremy answered, and then closed off the connection.

"It's a shame, really," Angelina sighed.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

The three teenagers watched Mrs. Ketchum arrive and scold her son about how worried she is and can't help missing him all the time. She knows she can't stop him from doing what he needs to do and suggests if maybe he could try to save the world closer to home.

"I guess I could give it a try." Ash said unsurely.

"And remember, everyday you're my hero." Mrs. Ketchum told him.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Mom!"

"Aww, ain't that cute." Amber smirked. " Okay let's get going, we shouldn't keep Angel's boyfriend waiting." she laughed and made a run down the steps.

"Huh? HEY! Brock's not my boyfriend!" Angelina blushed furiously and chased after her young friend.

"Denial makes things so obvious," Jeremy shook his head with a smile, and then followed down the stairs joining the girls.

Now that the world is back to its harmonious peacefulness, our heroes can resume their adventures and keep in mind that they've just witnessed one person made all the difference.

**§To Be Continued§**

*based off the second movie "Pokemon the movie 2000: The Power of One"  
*Angelina travels with Delia and Professor Oak back into the Orange Islands and stays with Brock and Professor Ivy's assistants on Valencia Island  
*Amber and Jeremy arrive to Angelina's surprise after everyone watched the TV interview of Professor Oak; Amber recites the Shamouti Prophecy  
*Amber makes fun of Angelina by calling Brock her boyfriend twice, Angelina denys he isn't but her blushing and actual shown affection speaks for itself.  
*Angelina and Tracey agree that Misty loves Ash.  
*Mrs. Ketchum is surprised to see Angelina on Shamouti, but she's worried more over Ash with his recklessness.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed!


	6. Spore Detour

I am not done with the story yet! Here's chapter 6, based on the episode _**"The Stun Spore Detour"**_ with a twist of my own. I don't own Pokemon except for my own characters, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Stun Spore Detour**

"Hey Misty!" Angelina called out, walking down a dirt path on a deserted island. She waved to the young red-head girl holding her Togepi and walking with her Psyduck.

"Hi Angel!" Misty greeted. "Ash is training for the league tournament and Tracey's off exploring. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just taking a break from traveling," Angelina replied. "I'm enjoyed myself, brings back a lot of memories though."

"Have you been to the Orange Islands before?" Misty asked.

"Yes, with Jeremy about two years ago. I use to live on Crystal Island with my step-mother since I was three. I met Tracey on my fifth birthday, and then I moved to Pallet Town when I was eight. So it was nice to see Tracey again, but Jeremy and I became closer friends back when I first traveled out here." Angelina explained.

"Well I know you miss Jeremy a lot, but at least you remember the memories."

"Yeah," Angelina nodded; at the corner of her eye, she saw a yellow blur and turned to see her brother's Pikachu but it was looking around worriedly. "Huh? Hey its Pikachu!"

"I thought he and Ash were gonna go down to the beach for a little training." Misty said.

"Pikachu, pika, pika, pikapi!" _**(Ash and Tracey fell into a Vileplume and got blasted with Stun Spore!) **_Pikachu waves his arms about frantically to the girls and forms its ears downwards to make a face.

Angelina gasped and understood completely, but Misty looked utterly confused. "Did something happen to Ash?"

Suddenly, Tracey and Ash staggered over and collapse to the ground back to back.

"It got us!" Ash yelped.

"What got you?" Misty asked, kneeling down to their level.

"We both fell into a Vileplume's head!" Tracey whimpered.

"Oh no! You breathed in Stun Spore!" Misty gasped when Ash muttered he couldn't move and turned to Angelina. "We've got to help them, come on!"

Both girls rushed forward and carried the guys toward a nearby cabin. Tracey and Ash now lay in their sleeping bags while Misty and Angelina searched through their bags.

"Find anything?" Angelina asked.

"Nope, just band-aids." Misty sighed. "How bout you?"

Angelina continued looking over her items, and then she recognized a dark green squirt bottle.

"Hey, I got som— wait, nevermind. I used up the remaining last week."

"Maybe a Pokemon Center will have antidote." Misty suggested, she picked up a map and then yelled in shock, "It's 30 miles away on another island!"

"Hmm…. I don't think there's any possible way to cure Stun Spore without the antidote."

Angelina thought out loud. "Unless—" her eyes shot over to Pikachu standing beside Ash, it's cheeks sparking. "Ahhh, nooo! Not that, Pikachu!"

"Chu?" Pikachu looked up at the girl curiously. "Pika." It nodded shamefully. _**(Huh? Sorry)**_

"We know you want to help," Misty replied. "But electric attacks won't cure Stun Spore."

"Chu, pika!" Pikachu said, and then made its way over to Pichu and Togepi. _**(Okay, but I tried)**_

"Misty," Ash moans.

"I'm here, Ash." Misty feels the boy's forehead. "Angel, we've got to do something to bring down their fevers fast. Go wet down two washcloths."

"Sure." Angelina took out the cloth towels, rushed outside and wets them down. She returns and lays them on Tracey and Ash's heads.

"Hey Angel," Tracey called.

"Just try to relax, hun, don't try to talk," Angelina said. "You need your rest."

"Go get your Pokedex," Tracey instructed. "And look up Vileplume Antidotes."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, maybe it can help us." Misty said.

Angelina pulled out her advanced-Pokedex and pressed a few buttons. A green curly weed-like plant appeared on the screen.

"_**Salpheo Weed, can be boiled to cure Stun Spore. Found in the bottom of lakes where Vileplume and Poliwag live."**_ Dexette informed.

"I remember now!" Angelina exclaimed. "This is the same island I've been to about two years ago! I was training for the Orange League with Raichu, and we stumbled into a Vileplume. Well, we angered the Pokemon pretty bad, and Jeremy found us laying paralyzed from Stun Spore. There was just enough antidote to cure Raichu, but Jeremy went out in search for Salpheo Weed. He found it, don't know where; I'm guessing there's a lake nearby."

"So I'll find the Salpheo Weed." Misty offered. "Will you be okay with Ash and Tracey?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Angelina assured. "Pikachu and Chocolate are here, too."

"All right, then I'm off." Misty waved, leaving the cabin with her Togepi.

Angelina sighed. "If only Jeremy were here, he'd be able to help."

"Angel," Tracey muttered. "Maybe the Vileplume that stunned you two years ago is the same one that stunned Ash and I."

"Could be, but who knows." Angelina said unsurely. "Please don't talk, that'll make your pain worse."

"Okay, I'm just saying." Tracey replied. "I sketched the Vileplume, you can see if it's the same one."

"If I look, will you stop talking and rest awhile?" Angelina asked.

"Yes…. sorry," Tracey nodded, he groaned from the paralysis.

Angelina bit her lip sympathetically, knowing the same pain she had encountered two years ago. She found Tracey's sketchpad and flipped through it. Then she saw a sketch of a Vileplume she had seen not too long ago. "Oh, it is the same Pokemon!"

"Angel, sure you don't remember what lake Jeremy found the Salpheo Weed?"

"Tracey, please." Angelina placed a single finger on the boy's lips, stopping him from talking. Suddenly, she watched his eyes open; the dark brown staring up at her bright hazel eyes. She felt his hand against hers and he pressed a gentle kiss into it.

"You've just gotta know, you said before there's a lake nearby." Tracey pleaded. "Try to remember; do this for me, and help Misty."

"I-I…." Angelina was speechless. "Of course, there's a lake I know because Jeremy showed me. Yes, I'll find Misty, don't worry."

"Thank you," Tracey smiled weakly.

Angelina got to her feet and grabbed her backpack, and then she picked up her Pichu. "C'mon, we're going to find Misty." she said and started walking toward the door.

"Pika, pikachu?" Pikachu called. _**(Hey, can I come?)**_

"No Pikachu, stay here with Ash and Tracey." Angelina told the Pokemon. "They'd need your protection if Team Rocket comes by."

"Chu, pika!" Pikachu nodded. _**(Yeah, you're right)**_

Angelina departed the cabin with Pichu in her arms, she walked down the dirt path and no sooner had she found Misty joined by a Poliwag. She was also in time to see Team Rocket's James and Meowth fall off a cliff.

"Wait, where's Jessie?" Angelina asked.

Misty turns to the voice, and was surprisingly holding a bunch of Salpheo Weed. "Hey Angel, I found what we need, but I think there's too much. Good idea to give some to James and Meowth so they can help Jessie?"

"It'd be cruel if you didn't." Angelina said. "We only need half for the guys."

"Right." Misty nodded, she placed some Salpheo Weed on the ground for Team Rocket. "Okay, let's get back to the cabin and boil the weed."

Both girls run down the dirt path and are greeted by Pikachu at the cabin; they enter inside and prepare to boil the potion. Minutes later, the broth is finally ready to be served. Angelina helps the boys sit up while Misty ladles the broth into cups.

"Careful now, it's hot." Misty says, handing a mug to Ash.

"Thank you, Misty." Ash smiles.

"Here you go," Angelina gives a mug to Tracey.

"I know I could count on you." Tracey said gratefully.

While the girls are cleaning up the cabin, they notice the boys are back to their normal selves as they stretch their bodies from laying on the hard floor for a few hours.

"How do you feel?" Misty asked.

"Just fine." Ash said.

Suddenly, as Arbok smashes through the wall of the cabin and out the other side.

"Oh no, it's Team Rocket!" Angelina yelled, standing outside with Ash and friends. Across from them was Jessie, while James and Meowth hid behind a rock.

"And I imagine you're too stunned to battle." Jessie sneered delightedly.

"That's what you think." Ash retorted, putting on his fingerless grip gloves.

"Go and get them, Arbok!"

"You're up, Pikachu!"

Arbok slithered in and used its Poison Sting, which Pikachu dodges easily.

"Why aren't you two helping me out?" Jessie growled, clenching her fists and glaring angrily at James and Meowth.

"Ahhh, we don't want to cramp your style." Meowth offered.

"Pikaaaa-chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu blasted Arbok with electricity and knocked the purple cobra into Jessie, slamming them into the ground.

"I wonder if Salpheo Weed can help cure a Thundershock." Jessie said dizzily, shaking from the attack.

"I think what you need is something that'll cure a terminal case of ingratitude!" James snaps angrily, he and Meowth stand over the female Rocket shamefully.

Angelina watched James and Meowth pick up Jessie and Arbok, and then run away down the dirt road. "Hmph! Bout time she learned her lesson."

"Thanks again!" Meowth cried. "Uhhh, I mean— we're blasting off again!"

"They keep getting weirder." Ash mutters.

"It seems everyone's recovered from the Stun Spore." Misty notes.

"Thanks to you, that Salveo Weed tea really did the trick." Tracey agreed, and then hugs Angelina happily. "And you, too."

"Aww, really?" Angelina blushed and hugged back.

"No, we owe it all to Poliwag," Misty said, then she pets the Poliwag in front of her.

"I guess it was a team effort." Ash replied.

"And you two make a great team," Tracey added.

"Yeah, and great friends too," Misty agreed.

By defending Poliwag from Team Rocket, Misty has won a new friend and a new Pokemon, and her dedication with Angelina to helping Ash and Tracey has earned her gratitude.

"Misty, thanks for being super nice when we were sick." Ash said.

"Don't get use to it." Misty angrily replies.

"When will they learn?" Angelina sighed.

"Who knows, but it's obvious." Tracey mentioned with a grin.

"Yeah, I know." Angelina smiled.

And so, with renewed strength in body and spirit, Ash and his friends head to the Orange League and the challenges that await them there.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thanks for reading! All comments and suggestions welcomed! Next chapter should be updated soon!


	7. Rocket Training Daze

**Chapter 8: Rocket Training Daze**

Two years ago, Angelina and Jeremy had just returned from the Orange Archipelago from Angelina's victory in the Orange League when they were contacted by their good friend, Marcus Trainum. They found out he was a member of Team Rocket, but also a member of the Pokemon G-Men. He and his girlfriend, April Jettison persuaded Angelina and Jeremy to join Team Rocket and shut it down for mis-treating Pokemon.

Angelina was not surprised when she found out her father, Giovanni, was the leader of the Rocket organization; she knew he worked for a huge business, then sympathized why her relatives were ashamed to be associated. They were greeted by Viper, the drill sergeant of the Team Rocket Academy and tested them on their knowledge on all types of Pokemon. Passing with scores for A Rank Agent training, they were also working with a blonde girl named Domino, and a brownish-blonde boy named Christopher. Domino loved reading books, another hobby that Angelina enjoyed, and she was thrilled to find that Domino liked the same music as her too. The girls got along like they were long-lost twins, they also had the same sense of humor and became very close friends throughout their physical training. They wore green uniforms similar to the blue and dark red of the other trainees and passed various time with the others.

It was at the time that Angelina and Jeremy ran into Butch and Cassidy again. They worked well together, and everyone would never get Butch's name right, but that didn't stop Jeremy from acting like an over-protective big brother when Butch was flirting with Angelina. They were also introduced to Jessie; scared of her temper, she could be sweet and charming if she wanted to be, but her tough demeanor meant she wasn't usually. She has a history of not getting along with her partners, and managed to lose all ten of them. Although it wasn't easy, Viper found a new partner for Jessie, a young man named James; even Angelina thought the trainee was very familiar to her. He was very attractive with shoulder-length lavender-blue hair and a wisp of hair in his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade she had ever seen; they almost looked like the real emeralds, and that was when she finally remembered him from her childhood. She remembered James hated the rules and standards in upper-class society, but he ran away from home mostly because of his obsessively-controlling fiancee Jessibelle. He attended Pokemon Technical where he became friends with Jessie and got the lowest scores in the school's history, and then joined a bicycle gang in Sunny Town.

Angelina also formed another friendship with Christopher, an upperclassman who was currently struggling with his training. He couldn't do anything right, but no matter how low he felt, James and Jessie were always there to cheer him up. Angelina thought that was very kind of them, she could understand why their relationship was more best friends than professional. She was amazed when James told Christopher that there was more to life than Team Rocket, especially while they were eating bowls of ramen noodles.

"Hurry up, Angelina!" Jeremy said, standing in the living room of their shared dorm. He wore the male Rocket uniform. A black go-go cap, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red _**'R'**_ on the front and a purple collar, black pants with a white belt, purple gloves and boots.

"All set, let's go," Angelina smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a bodysuit like uniform reminiscent of the one Cassidy wore, only it was all black without the pink striping. It was long-sleeved, and she wore short white dress gloves that showed off ten black-painted nails. A belt hung off her hips, and had six minimized pokeballs freshly polished. She had knee-high, lace-up black leather boots, wore black lipstick and eyeshadow that set off the "Rocket Elite" look perfectly along with the blood-red "R" on her mid-blooming chest.

They were going to a party honoring the students that passed Team Rocket Academy. Angelina, Jeremy, Domino, Jessie, and James were among the ones becoming field agents while Butch and Cassidy were villains-in-training. This was also the night before Angelina and Jeremy would depart to their homes, so the party was a chance to say their good-byes and also begin their undercover missions.

Upon arrival at the Rocket Lounge, the party was already underway except for a cat-fight between Cassidy and Jessie. They were being held back by James and Butch. Marcus and April were nearby watching in mere embarassment but nonetheless amused. Angelina and Jeremy finally reached them and sat down at the table.

"What're we missing?" Angelina asked.

"Not much really," April answered. "They just don't know when to quit." she referred to her female friends.

"That'll be a miracle," Marcus smirked. Although he didn't look too pleased watching Cassidy and Butch walk off to another area of the lounge.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we start our first mission bright and early tomorrow." Jessie said, then turns away sharply. "James, Meowth! Let's go!"

"Aww, do we hafta?" said a shrill voice from underneath a table. Marcus and April smirked knowingly.

Angelina gasped at the sight of Meowth. The same talking feline Pokemon who was fixated in being her father's Top Cat in Team Rocket. Although unsuccessful being a servant at the task, it was assigned to Jessie and James.

"Oh if my Daddy hadn't promised me one, I'd totally buy it from you," Angelina said in astonishment. She smiled at an irritated Jessie. who was glaring at a blushing James.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" Meowth asked, looking up hopefully.

Angelina laughed, "You know, my Daddy said I would get a Meowth if I helped out with the organization. I guess that means you." she put a hand on the Pokemon's head and stroked it softly, as she had often with her father's Persian, "And you are pretty cool. Being a TALKING Meowth and all, I'm surprised my Daddy hasn't bought you off your partners over here."

"No need to sell me when I'm his number one thieving Pokemon!" Meowth held his head up high, and Angelina stifled a laugh.

Jessie looked at Marcus, who nodded towards Angelina and then mouthed "Boss". It didn't take her long to put both together and her eyes widened in shock. "Hold on, you're the Boss's daughter? Wow, I had no idea! Didn't you, James?" she growled and nudged her male partner out of his dazed expression.

"Uhm, no, I'm just as surprised," James said, grinning swavely as he handed Angelina a red rose. "But I'm sure you'll remember us when there's trouble."

Angelina blushed, smiling as she smelled the rose's lovely fragrance. "From now until the end of time." she didn't even know she'd be doubting what she said in a few years while smuggling a Lapras from Butch and Cassidy or helping Ash save the Pokemon Center from Jessie and James. All that mattered to her now was celebrating her gratuation and heading back to Pallet Town to start her next Pokemon journey.

**§To Be Continued§**

Hey everyone! This chapter is brand new and I've been working on it for almost half of this year. Thought I'd explain how Angelina joined Team Rocket and met everyone. It also takes place during the Pokemon Chronicles episode "Training Daze". Comments are welcomed! Thanks!


	8. Evening Surprise

Thanks again for the reviews, as always. Here's chapter seven, all my ideas and not based on an episode; with drama and romance, it's also very out-of-character without the battles. Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Evening Surprise**

"_**Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Phone Call! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Phone Call!"**_

Angelina sighed and sets down her brush, then gets up from her vanity and grabs her Poke-Gear.

"Hello, who's calling?"

"Angel dear, your mother's here." said the voice of Aunt Vicky. "And she also brought a very nice and handsome young man, too."

"Okay," Angelina nodded and closed the connection. She was disappointed she couldn't see Ash's battle with the Orange League's Champion Drake on Pummelo Island but she had no choice but had to return home to Pallet Town since her Aunt Vicky was far along into her pregnancy and needed extra help around the house. She was comfortably dressed in a dark pink tank-top and dark gray lounge pants with the word 'ANGEL' printed on the back in blue and outlined in sparkles. Her Pichu was sleeping in his basket near the bed.

Closing the door, Angelina made her way downstairs and stood in the doorway of the parlor listening to voices.

"Oh, I didn't mean to mention the name. She must've treated him horribly." Aunt Vicky said apologetically.

"I can't seem to know what happened either." Mrs. Ketchum agreed. "Though he's quite the helper around the house, does all of Mimey's chores. Hopefully he'll be fine when Ash comes hom."

"No... it can't be," Angelina said, she walked into the parlor in calmed panick. "Who's here? What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, calm down." Aunt Vicky replied, she was sitting on the couch with Mrs. Ketchum. "We've got this under control, it's just…." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Don't say anything about Professor Ivy, it seems to upset Brock."

"WHAT?" Angelina yelled, her hazel eyes flashed in deep worry. "Why? Where is he?"

Aunt Vicky points behind her and across the parlor where Brock was sulking and moaning in the corner.

Angelina bit her lip and grew more worried than ever. Professor Ivy did something bad to Brock on Valencia Island and she had a big feeling by looks it was mind-stakingly terrible.

"Brock deary," Aunt Vicky said calmly. "Angelina's here."

"She is?" the dark-haired boy looked up and stared at the young girl, his face reddened as he stood up and walked towards her with his arms opened. "I-I've missed you so much."

"You don't know the half of it," Angelina cried happily, embracing her brother's friend. "Please... tell me everything?"

"I would, but— not here." Brock motioned toward the adult women still in the room.

Angelina nodded, holding his hands with hers, "Okay, then up in my room."

"Behave yourselves," Aunt Vicky called out to the two teenagers as they left the parlor without another word.

"And keep the door open." Mrs. Ketchum added.

Angelina rolled her eyes while climbing the stairs. She knew her aunt trusted her well enough with Jeremy, so why wouldn't she with Brock? She shrugged it off uncaringly and decides to deal with that later. She guided Brock into her bedroom as they both sat on her bed still holding hands.

"Now tell me, what happened on Valencia Island?" Angelina asked.

"Angel, you don't know how much I've really missed you." Brock replied, he kissed her forehead as he slid his left arm around her waist and ran his right hand through her hair gently.

Angelina sighed, "Don't go off topic," she was blushing while enjoying the attention. "Something troubled you on Valencia Island, and I'm really scared you won't be the same anymore."

Brock looked down in shame, muttering, "You wouldn't understand."

"You honestly think Ash and Misty will?" Angelina asked, she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head to look her straight in the eyes. "They're just kids, and you know I can help because I'm more than just your friend. Please, you can trust me I won't tell anyone."

"I wish I could, Angelina, but its just too... too painful for me to talk about."

"Okay Brock. But whenever you do want to talk, just let me know. I'll always be here for you." Angelina said, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, then layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm across his chest.

"Thank you, Angel." Brock said. He was trying hard not to break down into tears as he was calmed from his hands rubbing up and down her body gently.

No sooner were they completely relaxed, the door was opened by a young blue-haired girl holding a baby brown-haired girl. Angelina looked up in shock. "W-what're you two doing up this late?" she got off the bed to take hold of her baby sister. "It's almost ten o'clock!"

"Who's the boy?" Marina smirked curiously. "Does mother know you brought him up here?"

"Of course she does," Angelina scowled back. "Brock came along with your Aunt Delia."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Marina giggled as Angelina blushed out of annoyance.

"Not my boyfriend," Angelina muttered, controlling her temper while holding the baby in her arms. "You should get to bed now, Marina. I'm surprised Christina is still awake."

"See Bwock, pwease?" Christina asked, a pleading pout on her face.

"Okay, for a little bit." Angelina smiled and just couldn't refuse. "Then it's off to bed, both of you." She indicated toward her step-cousin Marina, then she turned around and was surprised to see Brock standing with her.

"So, this must be your little sister, right?"

"Yeah. Say hello, Christina."

"Hi Bwock," Christina said, holding her arms out to him.

Brock chuckled and took hold of the little girl. "Well aren't you a sweetheart, you remind me lots of my own sisters at home. Wait till you meet Ash."

"Yay, big bwotha!" Christina clapped her hands excitedly.

"Are you Angel's boyfriend?" Marina asked, startling Brock as he found the girl looking up at him with a curious smile. "She's mentioned about you helping out with her Pichu."

"Eh?" Brock raised his eyebrow. "Well yeah, that's what good friends we are, isn't that right, Angelina?" he smiled over at the girl whom nodded and blushed more deeply than before.

"Oh, I see now." Marina said, giggling.

There was a light knock at the door, the girls and Brock look up to see Mrs. Ketchum peeking inside.

"Hello, it's time to head home." Mrs. Ketchum said. "Come along, Brock."

"Sure thing," Brock nodded, he placed Christina back in Angelina's arms. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow, walk around the park?"

"I'd like that." Angelina smiled. "Give me a call, I'll see what's going on."

"Angel sweetie, shouldn't your sister be asleep by now?" Mrs. Ketchum asked concernly.

"Well, Marina woke her up." Angelina frowned at her step-cousin. "They wanted to meet Brock, so it didn't hurt for a bit."

"All right, let me put Christina to bed." Mrs. Ketchum offered, taking the little girl in her arms. "Marina dear, you too."

"Yes, Aunt Delia." Marina smirked, and then she left the room.

Christina looked confused. "Aunty?"

"No honey, just mommy," Mrs. Ketchum told the child gently. "You have a big brother too." she smiled when Christina clapped her hands happily, then yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "All right, sweetie, bed time." She leaves the room, Pichu curiously watches his trainer on the bed while Brock stands over her.

"Tomorrow for sure, we'll have the day to ourselves."

"Like a date?" Angelina stood up from the bed, not losing eye-contact and blushing.

"You could say that." Brock smiled, he took the girl's hand into his and kissed it gently.

"If you're done, Brock, we need to head home." Mrs. Ketchum said calmly. "Mimey shouldn't be alone no more than two hours."

"Er-right," Brock nodded sheepishly and left the room while glancing over his shoulder, "See ya tomorrow, expect a call before I come up."

"Okay, bye." Angelina waved with a smile, watching him leave.

Marina stifled her giggles, "You two are just so cute together. It's like destiny, ya know?"

"Yes I know, Marina, but you need to sleep and so do I, we'll talk tomorrow." Angelina waves off her cousin to leave the room, which Marina does, closing the door behind her.

Angelina then falls onto her bed with a sigh; Pichu joins her and squeaks contently. "Oh Chocolate, too much has happened tonight. How much longer do I have to hide my feelings?"

"Chu, pichu, pi, chu-chu!" Pichu shrugged unsurely. _**(That's up to you and whomever you trust)**_

Angelina smiled. "Thanks, hun. You're a great Poke-pal!"

"Ding-dong, ding-dong! Ding-ding-ding-dong!" the grandfather clock tolled from downstairs.

Angelina glanced over at her own digital alarm clock that read 11:00pm. "Bedtime, agree Chocolate?"

"Chu…." Pichu curled up beside his trainer sleepily and closed his little brown eyes.

Angelina nodded with a yawn, she turns off her light and also settles under the covers for a good nights' rest.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thought I'd add in a chapter that's not based on an episode. I spent two days of my Xmas break writing it, kinda explain what happens to Angelina before Ash gets home and also after Brock returns from Valencia Island. All comments and suggestions are welcomed, thanks a bunch! Expect chapter eight up soon.


	9. Situation Rivalized

Hey guys, sorry this update has taken a long time, but thank you for being patient as well. This chapter is based on the episode _**"Rivalry Revival"**_ with a huge unexpecting twist of my own! Enjoy y'all, (lol)!

**Chapter 9: Situation Rival-ized**

On a beautiful summer day in Pallet Town, Angelina rides her shiny blue bike towards a small white house with a fence and garden. "Let's see if Brock's here," she climbs off her bike and picks up her Pichu, then walks up to the front door and steps inside. "Mother?"

"Hello sweetheart," Mrs. Ketchum greeted, she was polishing a gold object that Angelina recognized as a trophy. "Your brother and his friends came home; they just left with Brock to see Professor Oak."

"Ash won the Orange League? That's great! Well, maybe I'll stop up Professor Oak's. I'd like to see what's so important 'bout the G.S. Ball." Angelina said, she waved goodbye and walked outside, then placed Pichu back inside the basket and hopped onto her bike, now pedaling down the dirt path to Professor Oak's.

"Hello, Professor Oak?" Angelina called through the mansion and out into the backyard; a battle had just ended assumably between Ash and Gary. _**'Hmm, guess he lost.'**_ She frowned in thought, watching Ash hold his injured Pikachu.

"Hey Gary, next time is going to be different!" Ash yelled, his rival just waves off while departing from the lab.

Angelina sighed, "Well, I lucked out."

"You guys, Angel's here!" Tracey said.

"It's great to see everyone." Angelina said as she gave hugs to Tracey and Misty. "So will Ash be okay? I kinda guessed the battle didn't go so well."

"The boy has a lot to learn." Professor Oak interrupted before anyone else opinionated. "Gary is off for the Johto League to gain more experience with his Pokemon."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Angelina replied. "Johto influences lots of trainers with the new Pokemon and gym challenges, not to mention myself."

"Wasn't your first journey in Johto?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, same place where I met Jeremy." Angelina nodded with a smile. "Maybe Ash should try his luck in the Johto League."

Professor Oak walked inside the mansion, mentioned about starting research on the G.S. Ball. Tracey followed, and then Brock joins with a quick glance to the girls. "You coming?"

"In a bit, we'll find Ash first." Misty waved, then sits on the ground with Angelina. Brock took the hint and departs into the laboratory without another word. "Painful memories, huh?" the red head asked her best friend's sister.

"Not many, actually." Angelina sighed, though content to be admitting her life's story. "I met Jeremy in Ecruteak City, collected my first set of badges and Pokemon, but I never got to compete in Johto's Silver Conference."

"I've heard your step-mother died, Tracey told me awhile back, and I'm really sorry." Misty sympathized.

"Christmas that long ago wasn't my merriest," Angelina bit her lip and held back tears. "I lost a step-mother whom I treated very much like a real mother, though I gained a step-sister in return."

"Angel, it's okay." Misty embraced her friend. "You found your birth mother, and you have a brother, too."

"I know but I can't even tell Ash I'm his sister!" Angelina cried into the redhead's arms. "Everyone knows except for him!"

"I'm sure the right day will come, and don't even think he'll be upset because he'll be proud to has someone like you to look up to." Misty said, smiling as both girls exchanged another hug and then stood up. They ventured through Professor Oak's backyard; finding Ash and Pikachu laying on a rock.

Misty leans forward and blocks Ash's view from the sky, "Wanna know where Gary is?"

"Why should I care?" Ash snaps, sitting up.

"He's on a new journey already." Misty chuckled.

"He is, to where?" Ash demanded.

Angelina laughed softly, "C'mon Ash," she helped up her brother. "Professor Oak should know."

The three young trainers made their way into the mansion and upstairs to the lab; Professor Oak at a computer while Brock and Tracey observe.

"Aren't your scanners coming up with anything about the G.S. Ball, Professor?" Tracey asked.

"I'm afraid not, and I have to admit that I didn't expect it to be quite so difficult." Professor Oak replied.

"Professor Oak?" Ash called.

"Ash, what is it?"

"Misty says that Gary's on a new journey."

"That's right," Professor Oak nodded. "That's the reason he's been training so hard lately."

"Have you been able to figure out anything about the G.S. Ball yet?" Misty asked, climbing up the stairs with Angelina.

"Nothing so far." Tracey answered.

"That's a shame." Angelina frowned.

"I'm totally stumped." Professor Oak said, staring at the computer screen that showed a few tan boxes with different colored question marks.

"Wow, if you can't solve the mystery, and Professor Ivy couldn't solve it, then-" Misty paused when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder, it was Tracey and he motioned behind her. "Ahhh!" she sweatdrops. "Oops!"

"That name!" Brock moaned, crouching in the corner sulking. Angelina watched him with worried eyes as he loosely tugs at a power cord and moans sadly.

"Misty, I'm just a Pokemon Watcher, and my advise is watch what you say around Brock, especially about _**you-know-who**_." Tracey warned, his arms folded over his chest.

Misty sighed, "Right," then turned to Angelina. "She dumped him, that's what I think happened, but maybe he's told you differently."

"I suppose he has," Angelina said, though she ready couldn't get a word from him edge-wise about what's happened to him either.

"I just can't figure out who made this G.S. Ball or why." Professor Oak pondered.

"Where'd Gary go?" Ash jumped in front of the professor impatiently.

"Oh Ash, I thought you knew all about that." Professor Oak said. "It seems my grandson decided to head out west to enter the Johto League."

"Johto? What's that?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it's a very talented league. Trainers have to compete and win badges and battles at a number of gyms in the western territory to qualify for the championship. Gary's planning to battle as many other trainers as he can. He hopes with all the experience he gets, he'll become an even stronger trainer." Professor Oak explained.

"I gotta do that too if I'm going to become a Pokemon Master, then I have to battle with the best so I'm going to try for this Johto League." Ash informed his friends, they were once again in Professor Oak's backyard.

"Pika!" Pikachu hops onto his trainer's shoulder.

"I know we can do it, Pikachu." Ash said, grinning with encouragement. "And I will become Pokemon Master, I just have to train as hard as I can."

"That's right, Ash." Misty agreed. "Ever since the Orange League, you've been getting a little lazy."

"Whaa. I have not been getting lazy!" Ash yelled.

"Well, if you haven't been lazy, then how come you lost your battle with Gary?" Misty reminds him, smirking.

"Hey!" Ash growled.

"C'mon, c'mon you guys." Tracey said. "Let's not fight."

"I knew you two wouldn't get along without me." Brock notes amusedly.

"What are you talking about, Brock?" Ash and Misty demanded.

Angelina giggles softly, Brock grins with his arms folded, "With me around you'll start training right, eating right and fighting right! Just like you used to!"

"Uhhh," Ash mutters. "You mean?"

"YES!" Brock cries, slamming his arm around Ash's shoulder. "BROCK'S BACK!" then he points dramatically outwards. "We're heading for new adventures, new challenges, new achievements! My friends, we're heading west!"

"That's fine, Brock, but west is that way," Misty informed, facing and pointing the other direction from the guys.

Brock slams Ash and Misty together with either arm, "But whatever direction we take, we're headed for action!"

"HA!" Ash and Brock punch their fists forward in the air, their other friends watched confusedly while Pikachu punches the air also.

"I'll bring my own map." Misty offers, and then throws her fist in the air, "Yeah!"

"I'm giving this back to you, Ash." Professor Oak said, he placed the G.S. Ball in Ash's hand. "I need to find out more about it."

"Huh?" Ash looked confused. Everyone walks back inside the mansion, now seated in the living room. "What do you want me to do, Professor?" he watches the professor type up something on the computer; an old man appears on the screen. "Who's that?"

"That is Kurt, a famous Pokeball expert. If anyone can figure out the G.S. Ball, it's Kurt." Professor Oak informed. "Ash, I'd like you to go to Azalea Town and give the ball to him."

"But Professor, if we go to see Kurt, Ash will miss the Johto League." Misty said worriedly.

"No, no, no, no. It won't take you out of your way, and I'm sure Ash would enjoy meeting him." Professor Oak assures.

"I sure would." Ash beamed happily. "Kurt is like a big celebrity."

"This will work out perfectly." Professor Oak said pleasantly. "Take the G.S. Ball and head straight to New Bark Town, where great things await you. That's why they call it _**"Town Where Winds of New Beginnings Blow"**_."

Suddenly, the windows open and a harsh wind blows in everyone's faces while Professor Oak throws his arms high and enjoys the cool air.

"What do you mean _**"New Beginnings"**_?" Ash asked.

"New beginnings in the Johto League, of course." Professor Oak clarified. "As luck would have it, New Bark Town is where all trainers have to sign up to participate and compete in the Johto League."

"Great, we'll go there first and then take the G.S. Ball to Azalea Town." Ash said.

"Don't forget," Professor Oak reminded. "I'm counting on you."

"Just leave it to me." Ash grins.

"And don't worry, Professor. I'll be sure to keep an eye on Ash the whole time." Brock added.

"You mean you'll keep your eye on us the whole time there is not a pretty girl in sight." Misty replied.

"Haha." Brock laughs, sweat-drop forming on the side of his head. "Well, maybe I am just a little bit more interested in girls than in geography."

"Hmm, maybe just a little." Misty agrees, laughing.

Everyone laughs, except for Angelina whom sat in silence thinking and then stood up confidently. "Professor, you asked me awhile back if I'd take the G.S. Ball to Kurt."

"Yes that I did, but I don't see why the both of you can't take it."

"That's a great idea, so then I won't be the only girl!" Misty said excitedly, which Angelina quickly noticed Brock's hopeful expression towards her.

"W-well actually, I'd rather let Ash venture out the errand." Angelina said as her face turns a bit red, she then gave her brother an assuring but also gentle smile. "Trust me, you'll have fun in Johto. I know I did."

"Okay I will, thanks." Ash smiled back, "C'mon guys, let's go to my house!"

Angelina rode her bike while her brother and their friends walked down the dirt path talking excitedly of their new journey. She was thinking yet again it wouldn't be so bad re-tracing old steps through Johto. "Hmm, maybe."

"Chu, pichu, pi?" Chocolate looked up curiously. _**(So we might go along?)**_

"Who knows," Angelina shrugged undecidedly. She got off her bike and puts up the kickstand. Then taking Chocolate into her arms and followed her friends into Ash's house.

"Well, I heard everything went well." Mrs. Ketchum replied happily, placing stuff inside Ash's backpack.

"What're you doing with my backpack?" Ash asked.

"I'm putting in some fresh _**'you-know-what'**_. I was just on the phone with Professor Oak. So I'm packing things up for you." Mrs. Ketchum explained, then hands her son the backpack. "Here."

"Uhhh, so you know I'm leaving?"

"It'll be great!" Misty gushed excitedly. "In the Johto League, there'll be new trainers, and new Pokemon, and new everything!"

"But don't worry," Brock said as he jumps in front of Mrs. Ketchum and takes her hands into his. "I know you'll be disappointed that I'm leaving, but Mr. Mime will be able to fill in for me."

"Huh?" Mrs. Ketchum blinked confusedly, then smiles. "Well, I better get to work and cook up a big Bon Voyage dinner in honor of this joyous occasion."

"You don't need to be this happy." Ash muttered.

"Oh c'mon, Ash!" Angelina scolds.

"Yeah, I think a big _**'going-away-dinner'**_ sounds like fun." Misty admonishes.

"And of course, I'll invite Professor Oak." Mrs. Ketchum adds in. "Brock, would you mind running to the market to get a few things?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, your wish is my command." Brock was now wearing a pink apron and holding a basket. "Just say the word and I'm at your service." he runs to the front door and argues with Mr. Mime. "I'll do it! After tomorrow, she's all yours!" they charge outside and run down the road.

Misty and Tracey sweatdrop, while Angelina looks shocked. _**'Hits on my mother, so what am I to him?'**_

"That was scary." Ash said disturbedly.

"Worst thing is, they forgot my shopping list." Mrs. Ketchum sighs, and then holds out the paper to her son. "Hurry back."

"Ahhh!" Ash gasped.

Angelina sighed. "Will you just do it without complaining?"

"Okay, fine." Ash grumbled as he took the paper. He walks out the front door with Pikachu right behind him.

About half an hour later, Ash returns carrying bags of groceries with Brock and Mr. Mime.

"Didja have fun?" Angelina asked, giggling as she followed the two boys into the kitchen.

"Yeah, tons," Ash muttered, he sets down the bag on the table and then walks out.

"Angel, you sure you can't come with us to Johto?" Brock asked.

"I'm positive." Angelina replied, turning to her friend. "It's Ash's journey, he wants you and Misty to experience the fun of exploring the region with him. I honestly don't have a reason to go and I don't want to be a burden, right?"

"No you wouldn't be, I thought maybe we could spend more time together," Brock said hopefully, taking the girl's hands in his and his face turning red again. "Like we used to?"

Angelina blushed, as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't where there was something else tugging at her mind. "I... I'm sorry, Brock. I can't." she released her hands from his and left the kitchen without another word.

Misty and Tracey ceased their talking when Angelina entered the living room, they noticed her saddened expression.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah its nothing, I'm fine." Angelina waved dismissively.

Tracey knew that wasn't true. The only other time he's seen Angelina upset was when her Pichu was stolen by Team Rocket. "You sure about that?"

"Uh-huh," Angelina nodded. "Not important." she looked up and blushed when Tracey raised his eyebrow at her doubtfully. "What? You think I'm lying?"

"Honestly? Yes, but I can't bear to see you hurt," Tracey admitted, blushing.

"Since when?" Misty asked, looking between her two friends curiously. "We know already something's not right, and eventually she'll tell us-" she paused in thought and turned to Angelina with a more serious look. "It's about Brock, right?"

"It's just too difficult to explain." Angelina said, biting her lip and her cheeks reddened in shame.

"Angel, I'm here for you," Tracey said, he embraced the girl in comfort.

"Thanks," Angelina smiled.

"What're you kids hushing over this time?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. She stepped inside the house holding a little brunette baby with blue eyes wearing a mint green dress and sucking her thumb.

"Lina!" Christina squealed happily, holding out her arms to her sister.

"Tina, what're you doing here?" Angelina laughed in surprise, mostly toward her mother.

"Your relatives were invited to a party in New Bark Town, so they hoped you'd baby-sit Christina." Mrs. Ketchum explained, smiling. "Luckily they knew where you were at."

"Your sister?" Tracey grinned with a gentle elbow-nudge.

Angelina blushed and held her sister with loving arms. "Yes, I forgot you've never met her before, Tracey."

"Aww, she's so adorable." Misty cooed at the little baby, who stared back with confused dark blue eyes.

"Tina, these are my friends, Tracey and Misty." Angelina said carefully. "They know Ash, too."

"Ohhhh, hi!" Christina smiled shyly.

"What's going on?" Ash called from upstairs, he ascended with Pikachu on his shoulder and saw Christina. "Uhh…. who's that?"

"This is my step-sister, Christina." Angelina said, then added in thought, _**'Your sister, as well.'**_

"Step?" Ash raised his eyebrow, confusion etched across his face.

"Same father, different mother."

"Oh, I see." Ash said, nodding.

"Brock, could you go upstairs and bring down an extra chair and the baby high-chair?" Mrs. Ketchum called.

"Sure, but who's-" Brock stepped out of the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Angelina holding Christina. "Oh so its for this cutie here."

"Bwock!" Christina exclaimed and launched herself into the older boy's arms. Angelina just couldn't help but smile as he hugged the little girl naturally as if she was one of his own. _**'He's going to make an amazing father.' **_

"Hello, anyone home?" a voice interrupted, everyone saw Professor Oak walk inside.

"Right on time, now we can eat!" Ash said while his friends and family laughed.

After Brock sets up the high-chair, everyone takes their seat in the kitchen for dinner. Angelina sits to the right of Professor Oak but to Tracey's left and across from Brock. Christina was in her high chair to the left of Mrs. Ketchum and to the right of Ash and across from Misty.

"Here's to you, honey!" Mrs. Ketchum gave a toast to her son. Everyone followed and raised their glasses of orange drink.

"Bet I won't get a good dinner like this till I get back from the Johto League." Ash said after he downed his glass.

"Well dig in everyone." Mrs. Ketchum announced.

Angelina started into some of the food, but she just picked at a tossed salad.

"I wish I can take all the credit, but Brock made dinner." Mrs. Ketchum sadly informed.

"Why am I not surprised." Angelina muttered sarcastically. She abruptly stabs her salad as Misty had once again mentioned Professor Ivy. "Oh when will this end?" she cried, everyone watched Brock sulk and moan on the floor.

"Hey Brock, what's the matter?" Ash asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Ahh— your dinner's getting cold." Misty embarrassingly ushers Ash away from Brock and back to the table.

Angelina helped up Brock. "C'mon, you too."

"So Ash m'boy." Professor Oak said. "You'll be running into lots of Pokemon you've never seen before out west."

"And I bet you'll even get the chance to catch some of them." Tracey adds.

"It'll be great!" Ash agreed. "I can't wait to get started."

"Ash, I have a little something for you." Professor Oak said timidly and brings out a red-colored square device. "I think this will really come in handy."

"All right, a brand new Pokedex!" Ash exclaimed.

"This new model is loaded with anything and everything you'll need to know about the abilities, temperaments, and habitats of new Pokemon you encounter." Professor Oak explained.

"Thanks." Ash takes the red device and opens it.

"_**This unit belongs to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."**_ Pokedex replied.

"It'll be so great to see all the new Pokemon you sent back here to the Professor and me." Tracey says excitedly.

"What do you mean _**'back to the professor and me'**_?" Ash asked.

"Well, the professor's gonna let me be his assistant here at the lab." Tracey explained.

"That's great!" Misty gasped happily. "I mean, I wish you were coming with us, but I had a feeling you might wind up staying here."

"Yes," Professor Oak says. "As soon as I met Tracey, I knew he wanted to be my assistant, but it took him a while to get up the nerve to ask." then he laughs.

"Ash taught me to always go for what you really want." Tracey continued, his hand slipped over Angelina's and squeezed gently.

"No matter what the circumstance." Angelina adds with a small blush.

"That's right!" Ash cheered. "And the next thing I really want is seconds!"

"Here's to all your new beginnings!" Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime happily let off streamers.

"Scary!" Christina said, points toward two familiar people in the kitchen. Everyone notices the woman in red with brown poofy hair, and the man beside her in a blue suit with blue hair holding a black camcorder.

"Hello!" the woman greets.

"We're here to cover this very special occasion live!" the man camera-man informed.

"Gotta be kidding me." Angelina groaned as she carefully got her sister out of the high-chair. She recognized James, so it was very obvious the woman was Jessie; Team Rocket as usual.

"Here's our little star," Jessie coos.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Let's get a close up of the food!" Jessie said as James runs the camera over the food and can't help herself to nibble, "Oooh, would you just look at the selection of incredible edibles! And what a young, attractive, vibrant group…. Mostly." she gasped when everyone was staring at her and spots the professor who growls. "And who's this innocent angel?" she noticed Christina and reached out to pinch her cheek. "So adorable!"

"Leave her alone!" Angelina shouted. Her maternal instinct along with her mother's kicked in at the same time as Christina cried. She shh'd her and rocked her gently in her arms, brushing her dark chocolate hair away from her face. "Sweetheart, everything will be okay, the ugly lady scares me too." she cooed and shot a nasty look at Jessie before walking out of the kitchen. She sat on the couch in the living room with Christina in her arms.

"Oooh!" Jessie gasped from the kitchen. "With such a fine group of friends behind him, its no wonder this twer- I mean terrific young man is just-"

"Who are you people?" Mrs. Ketchum demanded.

"Take a guess, it's so obvious." Angelina muttered.

"Chu, pichu?" Chocolate hopped onto the couch, very concerned. _**(You okay?)**_

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just Team Rocket again." Angelina sighed. "They don't know when to give up."

"Bad people?" Christina wanted to know.

"Tell me about it." Angelina nodded, she sets her sister beside Pichu. "Stay here, I'll be right back." she gets up and walks toward the kitchen, standing in the entrance and watches everyone, mostly Jessie and James eating the food.

"You look familiar." Brock growls to Jessie.

"How could she not?" Angelina laughed annoyedly.

"I want to remind you viewers that we're coming to you live, that's L-I-V-E, live." Jessie said as Brock moaned in fear.

"Oh c'mon!" Angelina yelled. "Guess you can't leave things be, huh?"

"So why do you care for the older twer- I mean boy?" James stepped toward her still holding his camera. "Is there something you're not telling our viewers, hmm?" he grins suggestively.

"No, but my fists would be glad to if you don't GET THAT OUTTA MY FACE!" Angelina screamed as James backs away and everyone sweatdrops.

"Ahh, now we'll capture this charming Pokemon for our camera." Jessie announced, she pushed Ash out of his seat and away from Pikachu. "Camera-man, move in close for a shot and grab it."

"Something's very wrong here." Angelina said as she helped up her brother.

"Huh, why?" Ash asked, they watched James press a button as a gloved hand reaches out and pulls Pikachu inside the camera. "Hey, you two!"

"They're not reporters!" Misty yelled.

"No duh, it's Team Rocket!" Angelina said as the window shattered when Jessie and James revealed their uniforms and escaped. Ash and Mr. Mime followed right behind them.

"Mimie, don't let them trample my garden!" Mrs. Ketchum cried, everyone ran from the kitchen to help Ash outside.

"Scyther, let's go!" Tracey threw out a Pokeball and a green mantis-like Pokemon appeared with razor-edged wings.

"Scyther!" the mantis-Pokemon flew beside Ash at quick speeds.

"Scyther really moves!" Ash awed.

"Scyther, use your Slash Attack!" Tracey commanded.

Scyther jumps high into the air and slashes the camera in two; the broken object falls to the ground and frees Pikachu. Jessie and James scream in panic.

"Pikachu, show'em your Thunderbolt attack!" Ash ordered.

"No, not that!" Team Rocket yelled, running away.

Pikachu follows right behind, static sparks formed from his red cheek sacs. "Piiii-kaaaa-CHUUUUUU!" a bolt of electricity hits Team Rocket.

"Marill, go!" Tracey called, he threw out another Pokeball and a blue Pokemon appeared; a plump blue mouse with big ears and a round ball bobbed on the end of its long tail.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Mariiiiiii!" the aqua-mouse blasts out water and sends Team Rocket flying.

"This concludes our live coverage!" Jessie cries.

"Tune in next time!" James moaned.

"Aaaahhh!" Meowth screeched.

"TEAM ROCKET'S SIGNING OFF AGAIN!"

"Wow, it's great to see them go away again." Brock chuckles.

"About time, they really bother me." Angelina smiled; she spots Scyther panting in exhaustion and Marill jumping happily.

"Thanks a lot, Tracey." Ash said.

"Don't thank me, Ash. Thank the Pokemon, they deserve the credit."

"Scyther, you beat'em!" Ash praised.

"Scy!" the mantis-Pokemon nodded.

"And don't forget Marill's Water Gun, Ash." Misty reminded.

"Thanks to you too, Marill." Ash replied.

"And let's not forget who protected my garden from that awful Team Rocket." Mrs. Ketchum adds, petting her Mr. Mime.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimie blushed.

"Mr. Mime did a great job gar-den it for ya." Professor Oak quips. "Gar-den, get it?" everyone laughs at the joke, then walk back inside the house after Tracey returns his Pokemon.

"Uh-oh, where's Christina?" Angelina looks around the living room and saw no signs of her baby sister.

"I hope you didn't leave her alone in here." Mrs. Ketchum said in slight worry.

"Ah, I didn't think we'd be outside that long?" Angelina offered, slightly embarrassed.

"She's right, Mrs. Ketchum." Tracey agreed. "We all didn't expect Team Rocket and their actions."

"Yeah, and I told my Pichu to keep an eye on Christina, too." Angelina added.

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, "All right, but there will be a house search. I'll look in the kitchen with Mimie and Professor Oak."

"Okay, then we'll look through the bedrooms upstairs." Angelina said.

Going separate directions, the adults and Mr. Mime went to the kitchen while the young teenagers and Pokemon (Pikachu and Togepi) climbed upstairs.

"I'll check my room." Ash said, he turned and disappeared to the left.

"And we'll check the guest bedrooms, right Brock?" Misty nudged the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Brock said, walking off to the right.

"So that leaves us to your mother's room." Tracey concluded, holding out his hand to his childhood best friend.

"The only one, let's go." Angelina nodded. The two walked the hallway hand-in-hand and upon entering Mrs. Ketchum's bedroom, they sighed in relief as Christina was safely fast asleep on the bed and Chocolate was curled up beside her.

"Ya know, it's good she's up here than in the kitchen near that broken glass." Angelina whispered, smiling in relief as she walked out into the hallway.

"Yeah." Tracey said, he closed the door behind him but left it open just a bit. "Hey Angel, are you going with Ash on his journey to Johto?"

"I might, but maybe it'd be nice to stay here and spend time with the family." Angelina replied. "Why would I want to travel old grounds again anyways?"

"Who knows, Johto's about new beginnings, so why miss out?" Tracey asked. "Though if you left, then I guess we couldn't spend time together." he blushed.

"Aww, Tracey." Angelina smiled and hugged him. "I'd like that, but I'll think about it."

"Find her yet?" Ash interrupted the older teens as they jumped apart embarrassingly. He looked confused, Misty giggled and Brock's expression was undescribable.

"Yes, she's in your mother's room sleeping with my Pichu." Angelina answered. "I'm glad she wasn't in the kitchen."

"Oh right, because Team Rocket broke the window." Ash said. "So if we're done, I'm going to my room." he leaves with Pikachu.

"C'mon Angel, let's go downstairs." Tracey nudged her gently. "I'll tell you how I captured Marill."

"I've always wondered about that," Angelina said curiously.

Later that night, a bell tolled somewhere inside the Ketchum home, it was 10 o'clock. A dark blue mini-van pulled up to the house and a pretty raven-haired woman steps out. She wore a purple short-sleeved dress that visibly showed her pregnant stomach. "I'll be right back."

"Can I come with you, mommy?" Marina asked from inside.

"No honey, stay here." Mrs. Crystal assures. "I won't be more than a few minutes." she closed the car door and walks up to the front door of the house, then knocks lightly and was greeted by Mrs. Ketchum.

"Victoria dear, how was the party?"

"It was very nice, Delia. Marina had a good time and got to see her friends, and she's excited about her first journey in Johto."

"Same here with my little Ash." Mrs. Ketchum agreed. "Come on in, Angelina's upstairs with her friends." she stepped away so Mrs. Crystal could walk inside.

"Hello professor."

"Evening Vicky." Professor Oak nodded. "My grandson Gary left for the Johto League earlier today. Now we're excited for Ash's departure."

"So I've heard." Mrs. Crystal smiled.

"Angel sweetheart, your Aunt Vicky is here." Mrs. Ketchum called upstairs. "Could you get Christina, too?"

"Okay, coming." Angelina answered back, she descends the stairs minutes later with Pichu perched on her shoulder and holding her sleeping sister. "Hi, had to say my rounds of goodbyes. I'm gonna miss them when they leave tomorrow, except for Tracey."

"Sketchit? That little boy you knew from Crystal Island?" Mrs. Crystal asked.

"Well, he's not little anymore." Angelina blushed. "He wants to be a Pokemon Watcher _**AND**_ he's assisting Professor Oak at the lab."

"Oh my, Clarissa would've been proud." Mrs. Crystal smiled in amazement. "I shouldn't keep Anthony waiting, much that I'd like to jibber-jabber, but he's got work at Silph Company in the morning."

"Yes indeed, it is getting late." Professor Oak agreed, he called up the stairs. "Tracey, time to go!"

"Okay professor." the boy ascended with a yawn. "I'm ready." then he turned to Angelina. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"In the morning, I'll be around."

The very next day, Angelina pedaled her bike through Pallet Town and screeched to a halt luckily in time seeing Ash and friends depart their pathway.

"I'll bring ya another trophy!" Ash waved.

"You just bring yourself back, Ash! That's the only prize I want!" Mrs. Ketchum cried.

"It must be hard to see him go." Professor Oak said sympathetically.

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, "But he'll be back again."

Angelina smiled, watching her friends leave Pallet Town once again. This time they're heading west, and it seems certain the road before them leads to new adventures, new friends, new rivals, and new Pokemon.

**§To Be Continued§**

Okay readers, took me three weeks to finish this chapter. I have the episode on tape, so you probably recognized the quotes and I snuck in my own quotes as well. There were hints of flirting; may be new shippings later, but who knows. Hope you like! All comments and suggestions are welcomed! Chapter 8 will be up soon, thanks.


	10. Dating Departure

Hello again, thanks for the reviews! So here's the last chapter of _**"Step's In Paradise"**_; my own ideas, but Pokemon owned by Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Dating Departure**

"Angel-dear, is that you?" Aunt Vicky called from the kitchen. She heard the front door close and saw her step-niece standing in the doorway. "Did Ash leave already?"

"Yeah, I just barely made it down there in time to say goodbye." Angelina replied, then yawned. "I'm going back to bed for a few hours."

"Don't worry sweetie, maybe you'll see them soon again." Aunt Vicky assured.

"What do you mean by that?" Angelina asked.

"If you forgot about Marcus and April's wedding, shame on you." Aunt Vicky scolded.

Angelina gasped, "This year? When, and where?"

"October 19th at the Jettisons' Estate in Sweet Valley Town. You'll just love it! They want you, Christina, Amber, Jeremy, Tracey, Danielle, and Gary in the wedding party!"

"Wow, can't wait!" Angelina smiled, and then departed for her room upstairs. So she had a reason to travel again, her friend's wedding was only two months away. Now she could only imagine the surprised look on her friends' faces that she had no choice but to travel out in their direction. Yawning once more, Angelina layed on her bed and glanced around her room. Chocolate was still asleep in his basket, which meant that it'll be hard to soothe the baby Pokemon by tonight. She closed her eyes with that last thought and drifted to sleep.

"Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Phone Call! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Phone Call!"

"Huh? Wha….?" Angelina stirred awake from her nap; her Poke-Gear was ringing. "Hmm, who's calling?" she picked up the device from her night-stand and pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Hey Angel, it's Tracey."

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"I've been wondering if…. if…. are you busy?" Tracey blurted out.

"Not at all right now." Angelina looked over at her digital clock. "Four o'clock? I must've slept in!"

Tracey chuckled. "That's okay. Well, um, do you want to, um, go out tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" Angelina asked.

"You pick." Tracey said.

"How bout the movies?"

"Great, um…. what's your address?"

"My step-relatives' house isn't far from Ash's, it's down the road and up a huge hill. You can't miss it."

"Oh right, you pointed out the house yesterday." Tracey remembered. "So, pick you up at seven?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"C'ya then."

"Bye." Angelina closed off the connection and sets down her Poke-Gear. She smiled, "I have a date with Tracey…. Better get ready if I only have 3 hours." She searched through her closet and picked out a quarter-length sleeved off-shoulder black laced top and a light blue-jean pleited mini skirt. She slipped on her black heeled sandals and applied make-up, a glance at her mirror and then at her clock. "6:58!" she ran from her room and downstairs, right in time to hear the doorbell and see her Aunt Vicky answer the door.

"Why hello, Tracey." Aunt Vicky greeted. "Don't you look handsome tonight. Come on in." she moved and the boy stepped in; he wore the same green shirt and slightly baggy blue jeans with a notepad and pencil in his right hand pocket. He still had his headband on, and his left hand held a bouquet of white roses.

"Hi Mrs. Crystal, is Angelina ready?"

"Are those for me?"

"Oh wow! You look…. Wow!" Tracey blushed almost speechlessly. "Um here, these are yours." he held out the roses.

"Aww, thanks hun." Angelina smiled and hugged him. "Well, let's get going."

The two teenagers departed for the movie theater in town; they decided to watch Mission Impossible 2. Tracey paid for the tickets and the snacks; 1 large popcorn and 1 large drink with two straws.

During the movie, there was a big explosion from the speakers. Angelina jumped up from her seat and into Tracey's. "Sorry." She whispered.

"That's okay." Tracey said, playfully throwing popcorn.

"What was that for?" Angelina asked, taking a piece and throwing it at him.

"What did you spill when you jumped onto my lap?"

"Um…. I dunno." Angelina giggled.

"Ha, very funny." Tracey grinned.

They both had a little popcorn fight until the movie ended; they left the theater and a big mess.

"Well, I guess they're not gonna let us in there again." Tracey joked, and then he glanced at the starry sky. "It's a beautiful night. Say, do you want to take a walk around the park?"

"Love to." Angelina nodded.

They started up a conversation having a lot in common from the years that passed. Soon afterwards, Tracey slips his hand in Angelina's. She faces him and he let's go, she smiles and grabs his hand, he smiles, too.

As they continue walking, Angelina rests her head on Tracey's shoulder. He slowly slips his arm around her waist.

"Guess this is goodbye." Angelina said, now in front of the Crystal residence.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tracey said.

They stand in silence until Angelina walks up to her door. Tracey stops her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Angelina turns and lost herself in Tracey's eyes. He slowly cups her face and draws her in for a kiss; he wraps his arms around her waist as their lips touched. She wrapped her arm around his neck and drew him closer to her. They held the kiss for a few seconds and parted, then hugged.

"Thank you for this night," Tracey whispered.

Angelina sighed happily, upon feeling his breath on her neck. "No, thank you."

The following morning, Angelina had been sleeping soundlessly when she was startled by a sudden shake.

"C'mon, wake up! Today's my big day!"

"Marina…. What time is it?" Angelina yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's seven, sleepy-head." the blue-haired girl smiled. She wore a white beanie-like cap on her head, a white coat with a single pink stripe on either side and went below her elbows, a magenta colored shirt underneath, and black-and-purple shorts above knees. She also had a white Poke-Gear around her neck. "And you promised Mommy you'd come along!"

Angelina sighed, "So early…. Okay, I'll be downstairs shortly."

Marina squealed happily and fled the room. Angelina stretched and got to her feet. "Rise and shine, Chocolate. We've got a journey ahead of us."

"Pi…." Chocolate opened its eyes sleepily and yawned. "Chuuu."

Angelina grabbed her new clothes from yesterday and changed out of her pajamas. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark green fingerless grip gloves, her black whip, Poke-Gear, and Poke-belt. She then picked up her lilac backpack; observing it carefully and made sure everything was in place, like rips or tears.

Finding no flaws, Angelina grinned and slung her backpack over her right shoulder. "Let's go, Chocolate!" she laughed as her Pichu jumped onto her left shoulder, then with a last look in the mirror and departing her bedroom.

"Angel-dear, can you get me the newspaper?" Aunt Vicky asked when her step-niece walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," Angelina turned heel from the kitchen and walked to the front door where she picked up the newspaper from outside. Her eyes caught the headline: Pokemon Theft Attempt at Elm Laboratory. The article explained that members of Team Rocket had attempted to steal a Totodile from Professor Elm's Laboratory yesterday. Though rescued safely by Officer Jenny and three Pokemon trainers passing by.

"Hmm…. If I didn't know better, Ash and his friends may have done that." Angelina smiled out loud; she closed the front door and walked back to the kitchen. "Take a look at the headline, Aunt Vicky."

"Goodness, I hope the Pokemon is okay now." Aunt Vicky scrolled through the paper. "Well, you girls can find out soon enough, and be careful."

"Thanks, we will." Angelina hugged her step-aunt, then adding quickly, "Oh I almost forgot, tell Tracey I'm leaving to the Johto Region. He knows my Poke-Gear number, so he can call that."

"All right, have fun you two." Aunt Vicky waved.

The girls leave the Crystal residence, Angelina rode her shiny 10-speed bike and Marina walked by foot.

"My first journey! I'm actually gonna be just like Lance!" Marina said, sighing as her heart fluttered at the sound of his name. Her eyes magically turned into huge pink hearts. "If only I can be as cool as Lance, or as good…." she caught herself back down into reality. "Oops, sorry…. sometimes my imagination gets the best of me."

"It's okay," Angelina said coolly. "You've admired Lance ever since I was your age."

"Yeah, but you wanna see my scrapbook?" Marina grinned.

"Ah…. No thanks." Angelina sweatdropped and waved dismissively. "Why don't you concentrate on deciding what starter Pokemon you want?"

"Sorry." Marina frowned. "Well, my friend Jackson began his journey yesterday and he's got a cute Chikorita! Now the two Pokemon left are Cyndaquil and Totodile, which one?"

"Water-types like Totodile are great against Rock/Ground and Fire types. Just be careful when battling Electric and Grass." Angelina explained. "But then Fire types exceed against Grass, Bug, and Ice types; not well to Water, Rock/Ground."

"Hmm…. Wow, I'll keep that in thought." Marina smiled.

They hadn't bothered attention to wherever walking and had come to the edge of the forest.

"That must be New Bark Town." Angelina said, staring out at the massive city stretched out onto the horizon.

"Uh-huh." Marina nodded. "The town where new beginnings blow! C'mon, Professor Elm's Lab isn't far." She began to run down the path.

"Wait up, Marina!" Angelina called, pedaling right behind.

Upon approaching New Bark and arriving in front of a huge building, Angelina puts her bike on the kickstand and walks into Elm's Laboratory passed a few bookshelves where there was a young man in his early thirties wearing a white lab-coat with brown hair and glasses.

"Hello Professor," Angelina said, startling the young man.

"Well how nice to see you again, Angelina." Elm greeted, and then he turned to two other people in the room. "I know you're both very excited, but I need to remind you that Pokemon are our friends. Treat them with respect and they will love you, but treat them wrongly and they will rebel." A smile cracked his serious tone of voice, "But I know you'll be great trainers," he held out two red square devices. "These are the final tools in starting your quest; Pokedexs'. It's quiet amazing. These little machines hold a myriad of information on almost all Pokemon in the Johto Region and fully completed by Kanto's Pokemon specialist, Professor Oak."

"Thanks Professor, I won't let you down." said a young boy as he took the device and shoved it away into a pocket of his backpack, his attention more focused on the fire-mouse Cyndaquil than some high-tech piece of metal. He wore a red sweatshirt with a white hood and white pockets on his torso with red and black patterned shorts to match.

A yellow and black cap turned backwards rested on top of his head, and a lock of black hair stuck out from underneath it.

"Same here, I'll be the best Pokemon trainer ever!" Marina agreed, cuddling over the water-alligator Totodile.

"I don't doubt it," Professor Elm nodded simply, watching the trainers hug their new starters.

"So you must be Jimmy Toshiba, right?" Angelina asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Marina's cousin, Angelina Murakami."

"Great to meet ya." the boy grinned and shook hands. "I've heard you've already been out into the Johto Region, what's it like?"

"It's nice but you'll be surprised to see everything yourself." Angelina replied, she watched Professor Elm approach Jimmy and Marina's backpacks and quietly tuck in six empty Pokeballs. "We'll have a battle later too."

"Awesome!" Jimmy cheered, he and Marina recalled their Pokemon and gathered their backpacks. They walked outside the laboratory with Angelina and Professor Elm.

"Hey Angel, maybe I'll head off on my own." Marina hopefully suggested. "Will that be okay?"

"Sure no problem," Angelina said, now sitting on her bike while Pichu sat inside the basket. "Go have fun, I'll be fine. Aunt Vicky just wants the family up at Sweet Valley Town for Marcus and April's wedding."

Marina nodded, and then she turned to Professor Elm. "I almost forgot, who're the trainers that saved my Totodile?"

"Ash Ketchum, and his friends Misty and Brock."

"I knew it!" Angelina exclaimed. "They passed by here yesterday so Ash could register for the Johto League."

"Do you know the trainer?" Professor Elm asked. "Seeing as you come from Pallet Town also."

"Yes I do, he's my brother." Angelina informed. "But that's a long story for another time."

Professor Elm waves goodbye to Angelina pedaling away on her 10-speed bike, and then Jimmy and Marina departing by foot in good hopes on their journeys through Johto.

**§THE END§**

Yep folks, this is the end of _**"Steps In Paradise"**_! I've had fun with this story and I'm sure you did to from the time taken for reading! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I am working on the sixth story as I speak, expect that one up soon! All comments and suggestions welcomed!


End file.
